


Descendants of the Night

by elmara, Typosmyown



Category: 1D - Fandom
Genre: AU, All the usual smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angsts for Harry, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cum Play, Don’t do this at home kids, M/M, No rape!, Orgies, Threesome, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Niall, Zayn is a top who bottoms for his lover, bottom worship, larry endgame, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmara/pseuds/elmara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/pseuds/Typosmyown
Summary: Harry is one of the old world. His best friends Liam and Niall are too. Zayn is a transient. Harry is newly back to the country after years of living in the city and he doesn’t know where to turn when confronted with finding Niall near death after a brutal attack.“Liam, it’s me...I’ve heard you and the others talk about where to get medical care, Niall is in dire need. Where do I take him?”There is only doctor in their remote part on England that Liam knows of who can help someone like Niall.Louis Tomlinson.Liam fears for what might happen when one like Harry meets one like Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/ Louis Tomlinson/ Niall Horan/ Liam Payne/ Zayn Malik, Shiall - Relationship, Ziam - Relationship, larry - Relationship
Comments: 55
Kudos: 88





	1. The Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bottom_Louis_Fic_Fest_2019 Mods](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bottom_Louis_Fic_Fest_2019+Mods).

> Inspired by the Bottom_Louis_Fic_Fest_2019 
> 
> A smut-filled, AU story with Louis and multiple partners, a happily Larry-everafter.
> 
> (Former working title “what even was this never again”.)

It’s an odd hour when Liam’s phone vibrates. It’s Harry. Again. This is the ninth time Harry has called him because basically Harry is bored and having a hard time adjusting to life back in the more remote countryside after years in the city. Harry has been a city-vampire for too long. His rhythms and needs are adjusted to a busier pace. More access to entertainment and excitement.

“Yes?” Liam answers making sure to sound terse.

“Liam, it’s me...again, sorry, but I’ve heard you and the others talk about where to get medical care, Niall is in dire need. I went by his place, bored, knew not to bother you again tonight and I found him, like...well he’s bad. Where do I take him? 

There is only doctor in their remote part on England that Liam knows of who can help someone like Niall.

Louis Tomlinson.

Liam sits up suddenly. The news about Niall has him wide awake. He knew Niall had some business with the wrong kind but he didn’t think it was something Niall couldn’t handle. Niall is a vibrant vampire after all.

“There is, um his name is Louis, Tomlinson. He works out of his house, a church actually. You remember that one down by the river that was abandoned years ago? That’s where his office, home is. How about I take Niall?”

“I said dire, Liam. I’m not even sure about a country doctor, but this Louis is the closest. We will go there.”

***

Harry arrives to the former church as the sun is almost rising. The church doesn’t look like he remembers from years and years ago. Fresh paint in a bright blue but can’t disguise this was a church. Neither does the replacement of stained glass windows with a smoky-charcoal colored glass. A sign that used to be for announcing church services simply says “Louis Tomlinson, MD” in large lettering. Below that it reads, “Hours: seven days a week, all 24 hours”. 

The sign eliminates Harry’s concern for the extremely early hour on a Sunday.

Carrying Niall to the door Harry isn’t sure how to free a hand to knock when the door opens.

Standing there in a pair of trackers, shirtless, hair a bed-head mess, is a lad who looks no older than Harry. He’s diminutive in stature, with beautifully defined biceps but a chest that looks boyish. His face shows concern at what he greets at the door.

“Come in, come in.” The diminutive lad says directing Harry with a gesture to a series of treatment tables. This renovated structure never designed for medical use, has in its entry a modern clinic fully equipped, but it has no front reception. The patient waiting area is a few chairs in a corner off to the side which would have been the church’s cloak room formerly.

Laying Niall on on exam table, Harry says, “I found him like this, my friend Liam said there is a doctor here, can you get him?”

Without having bothered to slip on anything, gloves or whatever, the diminutive one snorts, at Harry’s request as his hands go to applying compresses to gashes and cuts based on which bleed most profusely. 

“You’ve got him Curly, I am Dr Tomlinson, but please call me Louis.” 

Harry is dumbstruck. This lad looks too young to have been to Uni and then med school. The confidence that his hands move to tend to Niall suggests he knows his stuff so Harry accepts this. 

“This is Niall, Niall Horan. I’m Harry. Harry Styles,”

Confronted with a doctor entirely too youthful-looking for his training is compounded by how he is also far too pretty in a delicate, pixie-like way, which is why Harry adds, “but you can call me Curly if you like.”

Louis lets out a little laugh at Harry’s wit as he continues applying compresses still working with blood in a fashion that shows far too much comfort working in blood for one not of Harry’s kind. Medical doctor or not, Harry wonders where a child-prodigy gains such experience.

Looking around in the treatment area Harry doesn’t see any traditional medical licenses or degrees framed, posted on the wall stating where Louis was educated. Not sure whether he made the right choice in bringing Niall to this doctor, Louis mitigates Harry’s concern.

“Me and Niall go way back Curly, we’ve been friends for years. This is the first time I’ve seen you here; you’re not from around here, are you? You dress funny. I mean nice but funny for these parts.”

Harry does dress to be noticed. He would never call it funny. Mix-gender, yes. Funny, no.

“A long time ago I lived here. Been in the city for years. Decided it was time to make a change.”

Louis takes his first good look at Harry’s face since he invited Harry to bring Niall in. The look is the kind that pierces your soul it goes so deep. As he resumes his focus on Niall he says of what he takes away from his survey of Harry, “Not heartbroken.”

Now how does Louis know that? 

Seriously, how does Louis know that Harry hasn’t had anything to carry in his heart for so long, that he hasn’t felt love for so long, that Harry is adrift. Harry came home, or rather back to where he came from, precisely because it’s been centuries since he has felt love or had anything close to it. He hopes that in returning to where he was born again that he will rediscover anything that is of life. 

“No. Not heartbroken.”

Another snort uninterpretable in its meaning and Louis turns away from Niall for the first time. His motivation to get the instruments he needs to suture Niall’s wounds. He also for the first time gathers some vials from a refrigerator. With his back to Harry it’s a chance for to gain an appreciation of this pretty, little healer from a different view. 

His waist is so small which makes his bum maybe appear fuller than it is or perhaps not because when Louis bends down to get some syringes from a bottom drawer the hint Harry gets is that Louis has an ample bum. Plump as a peach for sure. 

He stands up straight and turns around before Harry contains the look on his face. Harry realizes this because Louis smirks at him. Smirks, puts his supplies down beside Niall before he crosses his arms and takes a stance with one hip jut to the side as he says playfully, “Mr Styles were you checking out my arse?”

Harry blushes. Weirdly, he feels the embarrassment emotion that has been one of many he’s never felt for the last two hundred years.

“Um, oops, yes, no, um, I mean maybe?”

Louis drops his faked offense. He laughs and resumes his work. “It’s okay Curly. It’s happened before. How do you think me and Niall met? I might run my practice out of an old church but I’m not a prude. More into the free-love, love is love side of the spectrum. You can admire my bum if you like. God made it to be admired. Probably the same as why your mouth was made so divine in its perfection.”


	2. “Come my angel”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What began as observing a typical day for the young doctor leads into more inexplicable homoerotic view of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THANK YOU ELMARA FOR COMING TO THE RESCUE AND JOINING ME ON THIS ADVENTURE!

”Curly, I’ve got a woman who is about to give birth any minute coming into my clinic. She can’t be confronted with all this. Will you please help me move Niall?” Louis asks when he has Niall clean and mended. 

Mended in a sense that Niall is no longer ripped, torn and bleeding. Louis has worked proficiently, quickly and never daunted by what lead to Niall’s condition. Curiously enough to Harry is how Louis doesn’t even ask him how the assault happened. 

Harry follows Louis’ direction. They gather up Niall. Louis leads Harry through a door to the back half of the former church where Louis has a small flat. In one large, central room is the living room, kitchen and a large bed. Off the back is a bathroom. 

Louis goes to the windows and pulls the shades to make the room dark. Then he tucks Niall into the large bed and invites Harry to make himself at home, “I will need some time with this patient, could you please stay with Niall for a bit?” 

Something in the manner of Louis’ ask is very much like he assumes that Harry has nothing else better to do. Louis simply goes to find himself a shirt, pulls it on, the act making Louis’ hair more of a mess. The shade of blue of the shirt enhances the color of Louis’ eyes. They are like the color of the natural deep blue pools of the Bahamas; a depth of color above compare. 

“I would be more than happy to stay. I called Liam to find a doctor, you, for Niall, I should update him. Liam must be concerned.” 

This is merely a cover that Harry hopes sounds reasonable. Harry can’t admit how he wants to stay. How in the short time that he has been in the country it has been so very lonely. Not that his kind are alien to the experience with loneliness. Even in Harry’s many, many years of living in the biggest city he always knew it was a false narrative to make any claim of more bodies translates to having more friends by being among them in a city. More people around doesn’t mean more relationships for you if you are a vampire; it only guarantees more dining options.

Louis nods and makes a hasty spirit through the door that separates his living quarters from his clinic space. The sound of a speeding car arriving at the former church suggests a new patient is here. 

Harry takes a seat in a greatly oversized leather chair. He puts his boot-clad feet on a nearby ottoman, pulls out his phone and begins texting Liam. 

Through the open door Harry hears voices. There is a man, a woman under some duress and a second woman. Harry assumes one of the women is friend, dula, or relative to the woman who sounds to be progressed state of labor. The arrivals are met by a calm and positive Louis. 

“Shari, you’re right on time. Let’s get you comfortable, yes?” 

The man speaks next. “We laughed as we were driving here about how you told us a couple days ago to make sure we were ready. We really didn’t think our forth child could possible come this early, or not in the middle of the night like the other three before her! But wow, Louis, you must have ties to higher powers to predict so well! He we are, right as you predicted! Shari woke with labor pains and it’s two weeks before her due date, exactly like you said!” 

Harry hears sounds like they have moved the woman, Shari to a bed. The tenderness with which Louis makes her comfortable calms the excited little family. Harry hears the sounds of Louis moving equipment and such like he is settling in for this birthing. The other woman sounds to be fussing over Shari. Her relationship becomes clear by what she says to Louis. 

“Young Dr Tomlinson, I think I owe you an apology. When I came to stay with my son and Shari to help with my other grandchildren and they said you spent hours with them last week reassuring and advising they should be ready for a baby today I thought you were as inexperienced as you are young. No babies in our families, either side, ever come early. They seem to like to stay in the womb until the last possible moment. Sure enough, like you guessed, Shari went into labor this morning at first dawn.”

“No need for an apology Mrs Richards. We learn a lot when we listen to the elders, maybe I made a lucky guess. How about we get Shari more comfortable, her contractions are perfect for a fast delivery. I want you both to wash up over there at that sink, take your time, get the entire lower arms as well as front and back of hands. Put on one of those gowns. This little girl is coming fast.

“And Shari, hate to tell you but it’s too late for and meds, your dilation is such that this little girl is going to present herself soon. You okay if we skip the drugs?” 

The man, father, Harry presumes makes a joke. “Well if it’s too close to delivery for Shari to have the drugs can I have them instead?” 

Louis laughs. The mother chortles. 

Within minutes of the father and mother-in-law taking Shari’s side Louis talks her through what is indeed a very fast birth. 

The sound of a newborn screaming is one sound that Harry oddly loves more than most can understand. There are two reasons. For one, he can’t have children in this way. His kind an only make their own from their feeding on the living mortal. Feeding in a way to not simply nourish them but to drain all life force from the mortal, then feed back to the once-mortal what is unliving. 

The other reason Harry loves the sounds is that it is not the sound of a scream of one leaving the living world, rather it is the sound on one coming into it and demanding their right to love.

Harry lost that right centuries ago.

***

When Louis rejoins Harry and Niall in his quarters it has been many hours but hours filled with joy. The three people who welcomed the newborn had a giddiness about them. Louis put aside more of the mother-in-law’s concerns about this low-tech birth her son and daughter elected. He promises the happy parents Shari and Edward he will come by the next day to check the baby girl, Luna Louise, first thing in the morning. 

Harry is wondering if Shari and Edward might have chosen the name “Louise” because of Louis, sensing in them a connection to their young, calm, county doctor.

Harry too has a connection to him though he can’t understand why.

Sure in his centuries of darken living he has had many as pretty as Louis. He has nourished himself with them. Many if not most, he has persuaded for the flesh-pleasures too. Always he knew their beauty would fade. They would age. Become week. For that reason Harry moved on. 

This Louis? Something about him is special.

It might be his behaviors like how when Louis returns to his quarters he makes a quick check of Niall before he strips off that blue shirt he had put on, and his trackers that underneath he had nothing and announces, “Time for a shower. Can you stay a little longer, keep an eye on Niall, you know maybe make yourself useful and make me a cuppa? Please? I’ve got another patient coming in an hour.”

It should be insulting that Louis is treating Harry as a unpaid servant but for some reason Harry likes it.

Could he be so lonely that Harry is willingly taking any morsels of attention from this pretty face? 

Something about Louis makes Harry okay with that.

***

The second patient was a boy who was scheduled to have a final check on what had been a broken arm. Harry could hear how Louis is such natural with kids as he joked with the lad about staying out of tall trees with weak branches unless he sprouts wings. After that patient Louis had an elderly couple come with whom he went through some routine wellness exams. With them too he showed humor and compassion as he joked about their love-life in an endearing sort of way that made them both laugh. Next Louis left this clinic to make two house-calls. The last one was to a farm where apparently, he checked on the condition of some farmer’s troubled horse. 

Of the latter Louis explains to Harry when he is back to his church clinic home “...there hasn’t been a veterinarian around these parts for sometime. Dr Connors died three years ago. He was about fifteen hundred years old, so, long life, but the region really needs a new animal doctor. Meanwhile I do what I can.”

On the tail of offering this news about the local community, Harry stuck on the idea of how ironic that fifteen hundred years old is about right as Louis adds, “You seem the type to be good with critters. You ever consider becoming a vet?”

Harry is astonished by Louis. Louis is who is so casual with him. Casual like they’ve known each other for a long time. They could be friends. Indeed so at ease is Louis that while Harry is formulating a reply Louis proceeds to strip off his clothing being inclined it seems to change into some athletic clothes. Before Harry could say anything about the vet question his brain flips into numbed-stupidity at the nudity. 

“What?” 

“A veterinarian Curly, have you ever considered becoming a vet? I could see you delivering puppies and kittens, making small children feel happy about their pet fish or tortoise when their parents won’t let them have a furry pet because they have allergies, that’s what I mean.”

Harry’s brain is still incapacitated by a fissure created by the flash of seeing Louis momentarily naked. His body is so deliciously succulent, a paradox to describe. That boyish torso and tiny waist are combined with full, firm thighs and a far to full a bum for a lad. Harry tries to suppress what he knew was an expression of lust when Louis looks to him expecting a reply.

It’s not lost on Harry that Louis is waiting for the answer while studying Harry’s mouth or his eyes. Louis’ pixie eyebrows lift as he sets his stare on lips and adds, “Hum?”

“Um, no. Not really something I’ve ever thought of.”

“Well you should. Getting you among the living might be good for shaking off that lonely, dark shroud you cloak yourself in.” 

Louis quickly follows that spot on remark, terminating it, with the odd, informal act of putting a small peck on Harry’s lips as he proceeds to make further assumptions about Harry’s lack of anything pressing to do. “Would you stay on with Niall a little longer? I need to get in a run before dark. He could be waking soon.”

Harry worries about the idea of Louis running at dusk. With him being so small and pretty is one thing. The other thing is who attacked Niall. There is only one threat to a vampire, a healthy, male vampire like Niall.

The injuries are the work of a ascending, rival clan of vampires making their move to take over the existing clan’s territory. What tipped the rival clan to a vulnerability in Niall’s clans’ standing is a mystery. Harry fears it is not safe for Louis.

“Sure, I can stay, but I don’t think you should go for a run alone, at dark, where there are...things, um things that can happen.”

Louis places a delicate hand on Harry’s jaw and fingers brush over Harry’s lips before he puts another entirely too familiar little kiss on Harry’s lips. “Curly it is cute how you worry. It will be fine. I’ll be fine. Promise. Just stay here a while longer, please.”

***

The entire time Louis is gone Harry is pacing nervously. 

Pacing and listening. Listening for any sounds that indicate nightlife activity. 

Hearing the sound of footsteps has relief washing over him. When faced with a sweaty, boyishly-pretty Louis, the anxiety Harry had while Louis was out for a run is replaced by hunger.

It’s not the type of hunger Harry normally feels for flesh but the kind that goes to his crotch. Intentions to risk a flirtatious forwardness is squelched because Louis goes for a shower saying how he expects Niall will wake soon, “...he’ll be disoriented from the sedative and hungry so I have to take care of him. You should stay though, I mean since you are afraid of things in the dark. You can find some extra bedding from the closet.”

Louis points to the extra-big, comfy chair and ottoman, “That’s quite nice in a pinch to sleep on. Unless you’re a night owl and don’t feel tired.”

Naturally Harry takes the offer to stay on longer. He’s not tired. He’s merely curious about how Louis is going to manage things with Niall and challenged with how casual Louis is about everything. 

***

Curious is correct. It’s curious that Harry fell asleep when he settled into the makeshift bed offered. 

Curious when Harry was sure he would not be able to sleep because again he had the arousing sight of Louis going from shower to bed with Niall without having dressed. 

Curiouser still is what Harry wakes to hours later. 

The last thing Harry saw when sleep over took him was Louis had wrapped himself tight to Niall’s backside like to spoon his patient. The way Louis did this hinted they are more than merely friends. 

Yet what wakes Harry is sounds. Soft sounds of the couple in the bed. 

Harry’s perfect night vision affords him an ability to see that Louis’ arm that was lovingly laying over Niall has not moved. The placement of it puts Louis’ wrist at Niall’s face level. 

To Harry’s surprise Niall’s mouth is pressed on the wrist which can only mean one thing. Niall is feeding.

This is a far less secure way to drink from one’s source but it is not uncommon. Harry advances upon them mixed with concern and relief. He is relived that Niall is awake but concerned that in need of nourishment Niall is taking from the country doctor. Should Niall be careless he could take it too far.

There is a crucial point in feeding. A source can be visited for nourishment again and again but should one pass a place of taking too much the vampire has to choose; leave the source to death or to make them one of their clan.

With inspection of doctor and patient, trying not to disturb them, it is Harry who is disturbed. Disturbed and confused.

A person, or a Source, will be made tranquil and unknowing when being fed on. The unknowing is caused by the initial bite that injects a vampire’s lock on the nervous system of the Source. This is why most Sources never know they are fed on. There is never any pain they experience during or after. 

What is confusing for Harry about Louis and Niall is how Louis isn’t locked in the typical transcendental state of a Source. Instead he is still positioned like the tender lover who slipped into bed with Niall hours ago, only now his wrist is being fed from and Louis moves like he is wakeful.

Eyes are open and their color and focus are unusual. The open part is a thing that can’t happen under a proper lock. The other thing is the color of his blue eyes. They too haven taken on a shift to something that Harry can’t fathom. 

Adding to all this strangeness is how Louis is moving like his body has some pleasure from being fed on. He is still behind Niall, Niall’s back to his chest but he makes little moans and wispy noises like he is much too awake and aware and well...aroused by Niall’s feeding. 

Harry’s confusion out-weighs his feelings of concern and he watches. Louis can see him if he is awake like he looks to be but that otherworldly focus of his eyes almost suggest he is looking beyond Harry. Beyond, meaning more than through Harry, which is a common thing for humans to do. This looking-beyond thing is different. More like a focus is to another world or time.

As the feeding continues Louis moves more and more. He makes a shift to roll to his back, Niall rolls too as he maintains drinking from Louis. The change of position reveals how Niall is holding onto Louis. They have one hand with fingers intertwined. Niall also holds onto Louis’ forearm of the arm he is latched onto with his other hand. The way their fingers are intertwined implies another lovers thing between them but the most telling part is what is revealed when Louis is laying on his back.

His moaning becomes louder. The wispy noises become gasps. Louis’ free hand goes under the blankets and Harry gathers this is to take a hold of his cock. 

This has Niall releasing his bite. He kisses the wrist where the two punctures bled Louis before he nuzzles Louis’ neck and whispers “Come my angel, come please.”

Niall reattaches to Louis’ wrist as Louis writhes through an orgasm that chokes his noises making them no more than the tiniest of whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1212.5.64


	3. Reading tea leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall heals remarkably rapidly. Harry gets a taste.

It is a call from Liam that pulls Harry away from the intimacy between Niall and Louis. 

Harry walks through the clinic, out the front door of the reinvented, small-town doctor’s church-clinic. 

As Harry and Liam are talking Harry gets a feeling. 

Harry knows that he is being watched. 

He knows it is one of them. 

Or more. 

In their conversation, Liam wants an update on Niall, Harry wants to know what Liam knows about who was responsible for the assault on Niall. 

The phone call ends with neither one really getting the answers crime each other. Both are guarded. 

At one point Harry wonders if Liam doesn’t even know Louis well enough to know he isn’t a normal kind of doctor. However, given Liam was insistent that Louis was “the only” doctor to take Niall to, the notion of how unique Louis is shouldn’t be a surprise to Liam. Or so Harry thinks. 

But then why does Harry suspect that Liam has a visceral need for holding back on details about Louis?

Would Liam have confided more if Harry had described the ineffective lock Niall made? 

Putting these questions aside, Harry decides to make a point to those who are watching him. He doesn’t return to the church. He knows with total certainty that that there are two, maybe more staying in the shadows and watching. Harry won’t be intimidated. 

***

It’s a surprise when Harry returns to Louis’ church-home the next morning to find Niall, looking inexplicably better, sitting at Louis’ table, drinking tea.

Niall having tea is one thing. That Niall is significantly healed is yet another. 

Niall is facing the clinic section of the building, so he spots Harry walking into the clinic before Louis. Niall calls out to Harry with a gregariousness and restored vigor totally unexpected and inconceivable. How did Niall heal that quickly from wounds so severe?

Louis rises to meet Harry, giving Harry a little kiss the same way he did twice the previous day. Louis’ casual familiarity with Harry is becoming a thing. Harry likes this forward behavior and confidence so, okay. 

Harry checks out Louis’ bum once Louis turns away to get another cup, pouring tea from the pot for Harry without asking if Harry wants any. The way Louis takes liberties hint that Louis isn’t challenged very often and that he usually does as he likes. Someone of Harry’s stature in the clan doesn’t get treated like this much; Harry actually enjoys it. He may have also taken flesh pleasures sexual in nature over centuries with many pretty same-sex lovers but he’s always liked the idea of a bossy bottom, a sub who is really his dom. 

Doing as he is directed Harry sits and drinks the tea. It is a mix of Yorkshire black tea and an African Rooibos or red-bush tea. The Rooibos tea, from the plant family Fabacea, has many medical benefits. Cancer preventive, stroke and heart benefits are among them. Harry knows well how the hunter-gathers and indigenous pastoralists who proceeded his time made Rooibos infusions for healing. 

Harry wonders if the tea variety is strategic on Louis’ part. He actually looks into the cup like there could be tea leaves to read because he is so curious about all things Louis. 

Like the feeding.

The ineffective lock made on Louis by Niall. 

This stunningly rapid improvement in Niall’s condition.

The things Liam wasn’t saying when he and Liam spoke earlier.

The motive for the rival clan in the shadows.

Conversation between Louis and Niall resumes where it must have been when Harry joined them.

“I was telling Niall about baby Luna Louise and how I need to go see how she and her mum are doing. Then I have two more house calls today and a baby rabbit to go pick up. The poor little thing hasn’t been suckling vigorously like its litter mates. I’m pretty sure I need to give it a little IV hydration so it can get over a hump and hopefully perk up. Also when I get back here to the clinic I’m going to want to pull Niall’s stitches. Niall could use some company while I’m gone.”

Niall nods at Harry. Harry offers a slight objection. 

“But you can’t pull the stitches this soon, can you? It’s not been long enough, can’t be?”

Louis does the hand-to-Harry’s jaw thing again with his fingers brushing over Harry’s lips. He gives Harry a quick kiss before saying, “Oh please Harry, really? Are you questioning my medical judgement? Why don’t you go to vet school first and then we can talk shop.”

Niall giggles at the sassy, dismissive way Louis addresses a dominant in Niall’s clan. 

“Oh, well it’s just that, I mean...”

Finding it a struggle to come up with a good defense Harry stops speaking and is rewarded by Louis turning in his chair to face Harry to allow for a kiss. This second kiss Louis initiates is not so fleeting. Harry hears more giggling from Niall who is sat off to his side.

Louis ends the kiss the way the first one began. A hand to Harry’s jaw. Fingers brush over Harry's lips. The forwardness and confidence that Louis exhibits is intoxicating. 

“Do me a favor, d o c t o r Styles,” Louis says sarcastically, “make sure Niall gets a little warmed bone broth later today. There is some in the refrigerator that you can heat up for him.”

This is strange. Sure vampires can eat whatever they want. Generally they don’t need to and only elect to eat socially when with mixed company. This request from the country doctor sounds prescriptive. 

“Bone broth?” Harry questions Louis first then turns to Niall to readdress. “You want some bone broth?”

Niall looks at Louis as he answers Harry. Words don’t say what the look exchanged between them does.

“I do if Louis says I do.”

***

It’s late in the day when Louis returns. He has a tiny bunny that he takes great care with before he does anything else. Harry lets him know that Niall had some bone broth twice over the course of the extensive time Louis was gone and he had decided to go to bed late afternoon.

“I’m sure he was tired. Would you wake him? I still need to pull the stitches. He can go back to bed after.”

While Louis finishes with the little bunny Harry wakes Niall and brings him into the clinic area. Harry watches as Louis pulls stitches and remains baffled by the remarkable rate of Niall’s miraculous recovery.

Once Louis finishes with Niall, he and Harry take Niall back to Louis’ bed. Harry is sort of not surprised, kinda hopeful and kinda not, that Louis will do like the day before, decide to go for a run. 

Yes, Louis announces that is his plan. The up-side, Harry gets a fleeting chance to see Louis change clothes. Down-side? The watchers. Are they watching for following up with Niall? Are they watching for acquiring a Source? Either possibility brings out the alpha in Harry. 

Harry protests over Louis’ plan to go for a run alone at dusk. Louis chides Harry for being afraid of things in the dark. He kisses Harry before he leaves. Harry wanted to hold him during the kiss but he knew if he did his hands would go right to that ass. 

***

Louis’ return Harry hears before he sees Louis coming. His enhanced hearing and sight alert him well before Louis is close. He also knows the Watchers are back. They stay in the shadows and where the trees give coverage. This has Harry walking out to make the intruders aware of his presence. When Louis passes theough a stretch where an old stone fence blocks Harry’s view he fears for the sounds of the Watchers moving like to intercept; he worries they are going for Louis. Harry takes only two steps when he must stop because a blinding flash of bright light makes him. His temporarily blinded eyes clear and he sees Louis is jogging back looking at peace. Sweaty and unscathed.

“What was that?” Harry asks.

“What was what?” 

“That? That intense burst of blindingly bright light.”

“Curly, whatever shit are you talking about? You mean the motion sensor activated light at the rock wall?”

“Yes, I mean, no. Yes. Only it was intense. So bright it was blinding. Not at all like a motion activated light.” 

Louis behaving like he is oblivious to the light has Harry off-kilter. He wasn’t imagining it, was he?

“Well Curly, I don’t know what you mean. There is only a motion activated light at the stone wall. That old stone wall is a useful landmark for when someone is looking for the clinic who hasn’t been here before. I had a light installed so patients coming here at night don’t miss the turn. It’s not all that bright. Not blinding. I should check your eyes for cataracts or something.”

***

Before Louis joins Niall who sleeps in his bed he checks the bunny. He undresses in front of Harry, dropping his clothes to the floor. After his shower he strides out to grab his dirty clothes off the floor to transfer them to a hamper. This has the naked Louis bending over to pick laundry up without regard for how his arse, ample, full, fabulous, is bared to Harry.

The intensity of the blinding light effect earlier this evening is nothing compared to the fact that Louis’ bum presented so casually has left the image of its perfection imbedded in Harry’s brain. For certain it’s burning effect on Harry’s retinas will require that eye exam Louis spoke of. The sight of Louis’ bum could be carved into Harry’s flesh forever. The very flesh that has lost urges and feelings of want after so many years a vampire. The immortal. The numb.

Louis slips into bed with Niall. He spoons Niall again. He wishes Harry a good nights’ sleep. Harry assures Louis he isn’t tired. “Don’t need a lot of sleep.” 

Louis softly replies “Sleep.”

...

Harry wakes. Did he fall asleep? He remembers only Louis’ whisper. “Sleep.” It’s raspy, distinctively warm quality and in a blink Harry had been lulled into sleep. 

Until now. Noises from the bed woke him. Again he focuses on the pair. Focuses and approaches.

...

Niall is feeding on Louis again.

This time Niall has his bite on the jugular. His consumption is faster with this hold. Louis is laying on his back, Niall to his side in a rather typical orientation.

Then there is what is not so typical.

Niall is holding Louis’ cock, blankets pushed aside while he maintains his bite. Okay... Harry thinks. This is a bite that has strayed into the homoerotic but that sort of thing is not at all new to Harry. He used to enjoy flesh-pleasures while having his Source. Harry especially enjoyed this when a Source was so very pretty like Louis.

Like the night before, Louis’ eyes are open. He is moaning. Panting. Writhing. 

Louis is getting off on being fed from. And he isn’t locked. 

Once again it also appears that Louis’ open eyes aren’t looking at anything specific; like before he seems to “see” into another world. His body is responding to the physical pleasure Niall’s hand creates. The feeding from him? Well that seems to be adding to the pleasure. 

Harry is absorbed, wanting to put himself in Niall’s place. Or at the very least join Niall and Louis.

What triggers the next thing, Harry isn’t sure, he only knows he needs to be a part of the experience when Niall takes Louis into a new orientation. Without releasing his hold, Niall pulls Louis in a rolling motion to on top of him, chest to chest. With Louis laying on top of Niall, Niall uses his legs under Louis’ to part Louis’ legs. Once Louis’ bare arse is up, his legs made spread, a crushing urge comes over Harry. 

He rapidly removes his clothing and takes a place at the foot end of the bed. By Niall’s parted legs keeping Louis’ own separated, Harry easily invades the space between two sets of legs. Louis ruts and writhes were he is on top of Niall. Niall’s hands slide down to Louis‘ bum. Gripping them Niall plays with them. Parting them so Louis’ entrance is revealed, exposed; Harry understanding why Niall repositioned Louis. 

Niall is inviting Harry. 

Louis’ noises as he ruts his crotch against Niall’s, as Niall drinks from him, has a whining quality like he might be asking for more. Presented with Louis’ tiny, pink pucker of flesh has Harry succumbing to his urges. His hands join Niall’s as he closes his eyes and buries his face between plump cheeks. 

Little tongue-flicks are his first form of contact to check if this contact is wanted. The tickling flicks have Louis’ thighs trembling and elicits him to arch his back so his bum is tilted more for Harry’s access. Knowing the atypically conscious Louis is wanting this Harry looses himself in Louis. He lets concerns for Niall consuming too vigorously fall away to be replaced by the way it feels to lick over Louis’ little tight hole. Over and over he presses his tongue to try to breech it. Every small increment to penetrate makes Louis tremble and whine more.

Eating Louis out transforms Louis’ skin, making it take on a sheen of perspiration. Where Harry’s cheeks meet Louis’ arse-cheeks he gets a surge of tingles like Louis’ sheen transfers to him some part of the living world that has been vanquished from Harry’ perception for centuries.

Overwhelmed by this sensation Harry let’s Niall take control of keeping Louis’ cheeks parted as Harry initiates adding some fingering to entice Louis’ rim to soften. The result is Louis raising his bum more, his knees begin supporting him, his legs spreading more. The dramatic way Louis is spread and arching begs for more. 

Still, Niall feeds. 

Harry shoves one finger through the tight walls of Louis, which makes Louis begin to undulate ever so slight like he wants a finger-fucking in addition to the friction he makes rubbing his cock against Niall’s crotch. This is not the only thing. Harry’s finger gets a sensation like something about being inside Louis is making some pleasingly, burning, tingling sensation. It’s slight but the feeling of it sends a message straight to Harry’s cock.

Harry realizes he needs to take over and have this ass, but when he removes his finger, intending to get to dicking, Louis needing more prep or not, is when Niall prevents this. Niall slips Louis upward so that Niall’s dick once trapped pressed between their two bodies is freed. Niall quickly takes his cock in hand, putting his knob to Louis’ entrance and Harry is left to watch as Niall pushes his cock slowly in the pretty, young country doctor. For the first time he breaks off his feeding. His motive to begin a kiss instead as his slow penetration continues until all Niall’s length buried in Louis. 

Once buried, Niall holds off from dicking. It seems that he is more invested in the kiss. Once Niall decides to take to properly fucking up into Louis Harry is left to watch. 

Watch with a rock-hard wanting cock that Harry works with his hand, Harry allows Niall his prize. 

Louis who never looked to have a lock while being Niall’s Source becomes even more animated. Broken bits of filthy words leave his lips as he moans, gasps and urges Niall on. It’s not long after they fuck that trembles that take over Louis’ body as Louis is orgasming, impaled with Niall’s dick.

Niall praises, “Oh sweet jeez, come on me, yes, fuck me...”

The appearance of cum leaking from Louis with each continuing thrust signals Louis’ orgasm has made Niall’s follow. The small role Harry played, the pleasure of what Harry was allowed to do and left with only his own hands to finish himself suffices. Harry feels alive. He spatters his jizz over Louis’ backside. Somehow this is no less special because the root of it was Louis. Louis and his fabulous ass, ripped away from Harry or not, this experience can only be described as sensational, worth joining the living for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6835.02.13


	4. Myth within a Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Zayn. Establishing tension between Clans Bradford and Cheshire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the moodboard for this fic on Tumblr at Palosquared.  
***

There is clanking in the kitchen that wakes Harry. Clanking and the sound of Niall’s laughter. Harry can’t believe he’s been asleep. Having slept in a bed with two others who now appear to have abandoned him, leaving him to begin making breakfast.

“Breakfast, sleepy head?” Is precisely what Louis says when Harry sits up and looks over at them.

“Um, not really hungry.” Harry replies looking at Niall who is getting bread out to begin to toast. The act of Niall helping to create a human’s breakfast is very odd. Equally odd is how Niall looks completely well. Well, and somehow different. Harry can’t peg it but for some reason Niall is simply not the same.

“Okay fine, more for me and Niall then.” 

Louis goes about making breakfast. Niall might be snacking on more of the ingredients like the cheese, cooked ham and bell peppers that Louis is preparing for what looks to be going into an omelet that Niall is actually helping to prepare. This is another strange thing; Niall seeming to be truly hungry for tangible human food.

Harry takes his time putting on his clothes watching this breakfast process. Basically he hopes Louis will check him out. Louis doesn’t. He banters with Niall and describes what he has on his calendar for the day. Within minutes breakfast and tea are being served. Harry has some tea and tries to reconcile what is the basis for alien behaviors Niall is adopting. 

It’s not long before conversation turns to Harry.

“Curly, at some point I wanna check you out.”

The double-entendrè is deliberate. 

Louis smiles cheekily and winks at Harry before restating without an innuendo: “Your eyes Curly, your eyes.” Sipping tea Louis adds another flirtatious advance. “Although there is a hazard in doing that. Studying such lovely green pools like yours one could absolutely be lost in them” Louis pauses. He puts a hand on the side of Harry’s face, “but it is a risk I will have to take.”

Niall giggles at their interaction. He’s been consuming food like it’s been centuries since he last ate. Ironically it has been quite literally centuries since Niall last needed to eat. All thoughts about how strange Niall is behaving leaves Harry’s mind because Louis is flirting with him. 

The flirting stops when Louis phone buzzes. He becomes focused on work. Once he’s off the phone call he checks on the baby bunny, begins to assemble together what he wants for taking in his medical bag. Louis leaves with haste giving Harry that signature style parting kiss like they are boyfriends. The only parting comment is to Niall. It is a vague mention of “being careful now” but it seems Niall’s injuries are all healed, miraculously. Niall is discharged from his doctor’s care.

*** 

After Harry drove Niall home, returned to his to freshen up and change, he gets a call from Liam. Liam has been holding Harry at a distance so the call is welcomed. The sound of someone’s voice in the background at Liam’s hints at the reason Liam might be keeping secret his affairs. Literally. 

This is bizarre. Harry has known Liam the longest. Liam has been in Harry’s clan well before Niall and many others. Liam was made by one of the very first Harry made. From the beginning Harry and Liam have shared a bond not only by blood but more. 

Their other shared bond? By virtue of both of them being gay. This is why Liam being so secretive about about a lover is so strange. 

Curious why Liam puts him off, Harry phones Niall. Pretending like he only needs help to remember what time Louis said to come back for the eye exam Harry slips in a query about Liam.

Niall gives a genuinely comprehensive reply. “If Liam is being secretive it is most likely because his boyfriend is super hot and Liam doesn’t want anyone moving in. Most of all you. I mean it’s bad, Harry, how much Liam loves Zayn. It’s like Liam is a puppy, he is so in love. And there the tension between Liam and Zayn because of Louis.”

“Wait, Niall, why because of Louis? I don’t get it. I mean it was Liam who told me to bring you to Louis, only to Louis. The way Liam talked I thought he was on very good terms with Louis. So what is the problem that this Zayn-Liam-Louis triangle?”

Niall sighs. “It’s complicated. Not sure where to start, except maybe at the beginning...

“...Zayn is of the Bradford Clan,” Niall tells Harry with some moderate reluctance. The reluctance underscores Liam’s guardedness and protectiveness of revealing his lover to Harry. Bradford and Cheshire Clans have always been at battle. 

“When Liam and Zayn met there was immediate chemistry, despite their clan affiliation. The problem is that they are both very dominant, very protective and well it was awkward. The sex, I mean. Eventually Zayn began to take a role, to be sub for Liam. It fueled in Zayn his need to, well not be exclusive, so to speak. He kept Liam at bay a little, needed to fullfill his position, literally and it was rough patch.

“Then it turned for the worse. Zayn’s clan discovered he was cozy with one of ours. They tried to let a phase pass, maybe Zayn would get over Liam’s huge dick and sexual prowess, but Zayn did not. 

“Meanwhile Louis had come here. Converted the old church into a clinic, we all thought it was just a new doctor looking for any foothold but we began to notice he would get visits from other clans. Like he had a reputation. As Liam began to try to get to know Louis, Louis began to get under Liam’s skin. 

“I swear Harry, Liam initially hated Louis. Louis is so sassy, bossy, assertive ... and then, one day, Liam, in love with Zayn ... well he fucked Louis. It’s hard to know how that turn came about unless you understand Louis makes one want him, compels ones need for him. 

“So of course Zayn found out about it. He could smell it on Liam. Taste it on Liam. As hard as Zayn tried to suck off his lover, the taste and smell of another he couldn’t let it go. To let it go and bottom for Liam, when Zayn is a top by nature, Zayn knowing Liam betrayed for a piece of the pretty doctor’s sweet ass, well. You can guess. 

“Next thing to happen in a passion-jealousy driven rage is that Zayn goes to confront Louis. To scare Louis off. To reveal just how powerful and dark he is. He only wanted to make Louis leave. Never be seen again.”

Harry has a hunch where this is going. Louis is fearless. He is in command. He doesn’t run in a fight; Louis faces it.

“Zayn returns to Liam. He went to threaten, scare or kill if need be, any threat to his love with Liam. Instead he fell. Fell for Louis. Not only that Harry. He was made Transient.”

***

Harry hears of vampires made transient. It is a myth. 

A myth or a fear.

A myth or a hope.

Not one of Harry’s kind actually had evidence of how a Transient is made.

To be a Transient is to be one returned to the living. If one freely chooses to live a mortal life one can. Even if they are beyond time in years should they be made in their transient state so that they can start their clock as their mortal soul.

Now Harry understands why Liam is guarded. Niall’s story of the Ziam romance explains it all. The Watchers? They are Zayn’s clan. They want Zayn back. The attack upon Niall? Their way of saying that if Harry’s clan keeps Zayn, regardless of if it is for the love between one of theirs, Zayn, and one of Harry’s, Liam, that they will take a clan member for a clan member. 

Harry couldn't endure anymore of these intertwined series revelations. He has to get to Louis. Louis who is in a love triangle. A triangle that seems to offer Louis total freedom. He was fucking Niall while he was also flirting with Harry. The flirtations felt real but now Harry learns not only does Niall have access to Louis’ arse but so has Liam and this bad-boy Zayn from Clan Bradford.

How much cock does the young, country doctor need?

***

Louis isn’t alone when Harry goes to his church-clinic home.

He is laying on his back on his bed with a dark-haired lad laying between his back and the bed under him. The lover laying under Louis has cock imbedded in Louis’ arse. Louis’ legs are spread wide laying off to either side of the one he rides is impaling Louis with forceful upward thrusts, a tattooed hand working Louis’ posting cock. From the slit of Louis’ dick precum is copiously dripping over the top’s gripping hand.

The top also has latched onto Louis’ wrist, he’s drinking but like with Niall this bite is not a lock. Louis’ eyes are open. Their clear blue staring into space, his body has every sign of feeling and responding to the pleasure of the dicking and his sounds say without tangible words how he feels so much pleasure too.

Stunned to come upon this Harry watches. He stands in the open door between the clinic end of the church and Louis’ flat entirely too surprised to do more than simply watch. 

Louis begins to tremble and shoot jizz like a fountain. Everything about his fucked-warmed skin enhances his shouts and trembles as he comes. No sooner has Louis reached full climax when the dark-haired top raises, sits up, managing to keep his cock, which must be endowed in size remain buried in Louis’ bum. He keeps Louis held to himself as he continues his shift of position. So tethered, Louis’ back to the top’s chest, the top moves taking Louis with him making them repositioned so Louis is put face down on the bed underneath his dark-haired master. 

Unlike when the top was trusting up and having to take Louis from under him this new position clearly makes it easier to drill more forcefully into Louis. Having fucked Louis into orgasm once the dark-haired top uses the freedom to peg his Louis relentlessly. So intense is the dicking Harry fears for one so small as Louis. 

Miraculously as the Dark Top comes, it sounds like he has forced a second orgasm from Louis. How so soon, within minutes after one other such intense climax Harry can’t fathom for one not a vampire but Louis screams out his pleasure with his face buried in the covers under him. 

The Dark Top stays through his release deeply buried in his sub. Incidentally he looks up for the first time. 

He is face to face with Harry.

“Who the fuck are you?” He growls. His speech reveals his fangs that were on Louis’ wrist in their first position. Harry guesses this must the Bradford, Zayn. The one that Liam is in love with. Looks like Zayn dropped by to have some of the country doctor’s fine ass.

Aware of Harry, finally, Louis lifts his head. His hair is a mess from the sex, their sweat, and he smiles like the intrusion is no big deal.

“Curly!”

Zayn echos. “Curly?”

Louis’ casual manner always permeates his world. He wiggles around some to free himself enough so he can raise with his forearms supporting him lifting his chest slightly. 

“Yes Zayn, this is my friend Harry, Liam’s friend too, Niall’s. Their clan alpha.”

Snap. This is the first time Louis clearly acknowledges to Harry what Harry can only deduce means the young doctor knows that vampires exist and he doesn’t fear them. More than that Harry has now witnessed two vampires feeding on him without a Lock. What the hell is Louis’ secret? 

With total disregard for Harry, Louis greeting cast aside, Zayn looks Louis over like intruder or not he is not done with Louis’ fine arse. Zayn shifts. He flips Louis to his back again. Instead of hovering over Louis he slips down to a place where he is between Louis’ legs. There he begins nuzzling under Louis‘ junk and the sound of sloppy, slurping speaks to how Zayn is eating out his own cum. He does so with Louis burying his hands in Zayn’s hair. His little pelvis shifts like to allow Zayn better access. 

A third time, a new position, the twinkish country doctor comes as Zayn eats out the cream pie. Once Louis gives up his last bit of jizz Zayn does the harshest of acts to nourish. He sinks his bared fangs into latch on to Louis’ femoral artery a bite typically instantly lethal for a Source.

Louis writhes and moans. Instead of death, Louis comes again.

Harry is stunned, unable to do anything but hold his breath, trepidatious about the outcome for Louis. When Zayn releases his hold will Louis be a Bradford? 

It’s not long before Zayn removes his bite. He slides up over Louis so they can tenderly kiss. Louis remains unscathed by the way Zayn took him, unscathed and contented. His hands run over Zayn. He pats Zayn’s little bum like to be praising him for job well done. Neither of them are bothered by Harry being their audience while their kiss whines down their vigorous bout of sex.

Once Zayn decides to end the kiss he leaves Louis alone on the bed. Slipping away from Louis he takes a stance with a posture that says he’s got an innately confrontational, highly dominant attitude. Zayn’s middle eastern good looks is disarming and although he is taller than Louis, he is not as tall as Harry but exudes an intensity, a bad-boy prowess. Probably the most massive addition to the air about Zayn is enhanced by his erection that hasn’t diminished much since he finished wrecking Louis. He seems proud to have it wagging with his every move and he bares no shame for the juicy slick that gleams in the lights with the mix of his seed and Louis’ juice. 

“Alpha of the Cheshire, are we?” Zayn says as he searches for cigarettes in his pile of clothes on the floor.

Louis merely lays there on his bed looking well-dicked. He lets what needs to be said between potential rivals be said. It seems that Louis gives zero fucks to get involved, being annoyingly casual about life. 

“Bradford, I take it.”

“Used to be,” Zayn says lighting his cigarette and nearly directing the first exhale at Harry to make a deliberately slighting-gesture. “I’m not going back.”

Zayn looks over at Louis like Louis has as much to do with the decision as Liam. Louis remains flat on his back, rubbing his eyes like the dicking really took it out of him and he can’t walk, or even move yet, and yes, zero fucks of concern for these two blokes. 

Harry remains cool to any attempt to sound yielding, yield-ful? “I’m guessing those are yours who’ve been sulking around in the cover of the trees?”

“Probably. They can’t figure out what to do about this.”

“This?”

“Me, my attraction to a Cheshire, Louis.”

Harry lashes out with his point of view. He’s not happy about any of this. “You’re being here is why yours went after Niall isn’t it? Your putting everyone here at risk.”

“Harry.” Louis says staying with flat on his back sounding dicked-tired. He uses Harry’s name for the first time instead of calling him Curly. Only saying “Harry” sounds like a vague way to tell Harry to stop there. A mild suggestion is implied that Harry is an idiot. 

“Everyone in my clan and Louis,” Harry reframes his assertion undaunted to drawl the boundary with Zayn. 

Zayn takes a couple more drags off his cigarette and deliberately puts each exhale in Harry’s face. “I can’t be blamed for what happened to Niall or what could happen to anyone else but I’m not too worried for Louis.”

The callous disregard for Louis who Zayn just vigorously fucked has Harry’s fangs extending. His ready to defend what is his.

His territory.

His family.

His... his... whatever Louis is to him.

Louis puts a stop to it.

He finally gets off the bed putting himself between them. His curvy body bare, beautifully delicate, being hardly a barrier should the aggression rise. His doing so keeps Harry stilled. 

“Curly, don’t be so territorial. Zayn leaving wouldn’t fix anything. He’s not going back.”

Louis finishes his statement with doing to Zayn’s face as he’s done to Harry’s. His hand softly takes Zayn’s chiseled jaw to lightly caress, fingers brush over Zayn’s mouth, lips. He places a small kiss on them. 

Turning to Harry Louis takes Harry's hand. “How about I take a looks at these eyes of yours?”

Harry ignores how Louis still has little drips of Zayn’s juicy cum running down his bare legs despite having been eaten out after. Harry lets Louis lead him by hand to a chair in the clinic end of the church. The chair is designed for more than one apparent type of medical use. Based on its duality of construction it seems to allow for both oral examinations and optical. 

Louis pushes Harry onto the chair. He doesn’t even put on anything clothing, a medical coat, not even a towel. Nor does he address his Zayn-slicked inner thighs. He simply mounts Harry like he’s getting on a horse. He pulls down from overhead an mechanical arm-mounted optics device. Before he uses the device he kisses Harry. Harry feels the wet warmth of Louis and Zayn as it dampens his pants. It sends the idea Louis has a whorish kink. 

That becomes secondary given that the kiss is not at all a kiss like the previously more fleeting kisses. It’s deep tongue, mind-blurring, senses-elevating sort of kiss. 

Harry is hard instantly. Even though Louis’ position is getting Zayn’s scent and goo on Harry’s jeans Harry can’t resist taking in the nuances of the kiss. He lets his urge grow. 

Harry is vaguely aware of hearing Zayn say something as Zayn passes them when walking through the clinic to leave. 

The only distraction Louis accepts is the sound of his phone buzzing. 

Harry buzzing too, stays where he is as Louis dismounts Harry, gets his phone. The brief one-sided conversation Harry overhears suggests Louis has an emergency call. 

Louis struggles a little to retrieve some clothes and dress one-handed as he continues on the phone with some call that sounds truly urgent. Harry is sort of working to make his state of spiking arousal temper down. This is why when Louis comes back, no phone, dressed, doctors bag in hand, Harry is a little dim on focus. 

What does Louis do? 

He pulls out some handcuffs from his doctor's bag. Snaps one cuff on one of Harry’s wrist. The other cuff he snaps on the mechanical device arm that he quickly lowered to Harry. Tossing the key to a medical bench to the side out of reach for Harry, he gives Harry one of those fleeting hand on lower-jaw, fingers brushing-over-lips-kisses. 

“Gotta fly. Don’t want you getting away Curly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? 
> 
> 4.10096.283.16


	5. Shadow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself invited to a “locals” party. More than locals join and that is no party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See our mood board for this fiction on Tumblr where Typosmyown is Palosquared.  
WARNING: Some graphic violence in the end of the chapter. You can skip it by stopping reading when two of our characters leave the party alone.  
***

It’s many hours later when Harry is met with relief. This initial flash of hopefulness that is the assumption of Louis returning is soon crushed. Instead of Louis it is a young woman approximately Louis’ age who comes rushing into the clinic.

She is pretty, with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and quite surprised to see Harry sitting in the exam chair where he is bound. She smiles through a blush, showing her delight as she looks Harry over. Her study is fairly indicative of her attraction. 

“Louis? I’m guessing it was Louis, who did this to you?” 

“Yes. The key to these cuffs are right there on the counter out of my reach, would you mind please?”

The woman blushes again as she gets the key and comes to unlock the cuffs with a more lengthy roaming glance over Harry. “I’m Eleanor Calder, by the way.”

“Harry, Harry Styles.”

“By the look of things I gather that Louis is taken with you.” 

She continues to drink Harry in while explaining, “I came by to pick up my bunny. Louis called. Said he was running late with house calls. Wasn’t sure he’d make it to the party tonight either so told me I could take my bunny home.” 

Harry isn’t suffering the side effects of being bound so long. Blood flow is different for his kind. He rubs his wrist none the less to suggest he was uncomfortable, his interest peaked by the mention of a party. 

“Party?” Harry asks. 

Harry isn't merely being polite. Harry knows that a big party in the right setting is the perfect place to have a meal. The effects of alcohol mask much of what are the problems in finding a nice Source. Before, during, after.

His assumption that Eleanor finds him irresistible is correct. She jumps in with an invite despite that Harry is a total stranger. For all she knows he could have been tethered there by Louis because he is dangerous. Ha, if only Eleanor knew.

“It’s my annual beer and barbecue. Everyone is coming! Well at least everyone under the age of thirty, who do you know here other than Louis?”

“Niall Horan, just met Zayn, and me and Liam Payne go way back.”

”That settles it they are all coming!” The eager Eleanor says. “You must come. Maybe I should drawl you a map. My farm is fairly hard to find, the roads are so bad, particularly after dark when the fun begins because we have the party outside with a huge bonfire. It would be great to have some fresh blood at the party to liven things up.”

Harry follows up his “go way back” hidden meaning with another similarly bad, private joke. “You have no idea how much I agree with the importance of fresh blood.” 

Harry watches as Eleanor drawls a map and point out important landmarks on the route. He doesn’t let on that he knows this region well and knows her farmland’s history going back for years before her family settled there. He knows who were the people who built the now extremely old barn on the site. How they lived. How they died.

When she hands him the map he gives her a thanks and his most charming smile. She blushes, goes to where she might have been instructed her bunny is housed. Looking back at Harry one more time before she exits she blushes again. “It would be wonderful to see you there.” 

***

Louis never returned before it was well past dark and the party will have started despite Harry waited assuming he would, particularly for the courtesy of freeing his prisoner. One part of Harry worries. Another is rather content to focus on an evening perfect for feeding because he is insulted that Louis would leave him stranded anchored to clinical equipment like that when Louis seemed to prepare to ride him. 

Harry is hungry so the hunger wins out. It always makes Harry a little intense and grumpy. He tells himself he’s not worried about Louis or hurt that Louis toyed with him and left him stranded. He only needs to feed.

The party he finds with ease. Long before he gets close to the farm he sees the illumination of the fire from a distance. As he nears he encounters many cars parked along the very narrow country road making the traveling lane reduced to merely one lane.

Harry parks along the narrow road like others have and walks the considerable distance. 

In a field with manicured grass beside a large barn the sounds of laughter and music greet him as he approaches the large bonfire. Nearing the core of activity he finds there are two tables between the barn and the huge fire with plenty of food. People are filling pints from a series of kegs. Having plates of food sat on their laps as they eat or stand with a plate in one hand, the party guests chat among their clusters of friends. Farther away from the core closest to the fire other people are scattered in groups too. It seems some have been partaking of the festivities for longer than others. Harry scans around for those who are outliers, groups of two or any sulking, loner, shy-types who stays on the fringe. Anyone alone makes an easy target for him to take some proper refreshment.

One such victim stands along the boarder of the cut grassland and an orchard of trees. The orchard looks to have been somewhat reforested by other non fruit bearing trees. This gives Harry a place to potentially slip away with a Source out of clear view of partiers.

Harry approaches the young woman. Standing by herself, a pint in hand, she looks sad. She is pretty though, not in the too pretty sort of way. Harry knows this makes her less vain, more vulnerable, basically the type of girl who falls the hardest when meeting someone with his good looks.

Sure enough when Harry calls to her as he approaches, “In case you haven’t noticed, the party is over here,” the young woman looks around like she thinks he must be talking to someone else. Anyone as handsome as him couldn’t be taking to her, could he? 

It’s a few minutes later when Harry and his source are standing behind the tree she was stood by out of the light cast from the fire. Her body is pressed between his and the trunk of the tree. The cup she once held lays on the ground beside her feet, contents spilled. Her awareness is blurred into nothingness as Harry’s bite on her jugular and starts feeding. 

He feels better with the first silky smooth sample of her and all his thoughts of Louis fade away as he takes his vital need. Harry knows that, for a Source, the feeling of being fed on is as pleasurable as sex, and absolutely painless, so the girl would be okay after. Vampires could erase all traces of their feeding with a simple lick on the small bite marks on a Source’s neck, which would disappear like magic, and then compel their Sources to forget about what happened with a single look into their eyes. Only sloppy vampire get caught by feeding on someone, if they forget to do these simple steps, or if they are simply careless. It’s while remembering that when Harry hears a distinctive voice.

“Oi, Curly, don’t you think you should try the roasted pig? It’s what is meant to be served.”

Louis.

Harry releases the bite. He keeps her held there knowing she won’t gain awareness. He can risk addressing the interruption.

His fangs he leaves exposed.

“Would serve you well to stay away from yet another vampire, given your apparent sexual kink in serving them from your veins. You know you’re running the risk of being made one, maybe a Bradford, maybe one of mine. Niall who you’ve been nourishing, he is one of mine, you know.”

Louis comes terribly close to Harry and his Source. Harry sees how Louis looks at her like he is taking an assessment of her status before he turns his attention to Harry. 

“Are you sure?” Louis says. Ignoring that Harry looked to be holding her there like intending to continue to feed, Louis pulls her from between Harry and the tree. He gently takes the young woman, who is unstable, like she is extremely intoxicated, and he guides her to the ground. The nonchalant question, the stealing away Harry’s meal is followed by his tender inspection of her; takes her pulse, tries to use a micro-sized light to look at her pupils.

Harry is about to address the stupid question when Louis adds. “You could have picked a better choice, you know. This one, Jane, has been dealing with depression for sometime. She doesn’t need to come away from this party feeling like she was taken advantage of and unable to remember anything. There are better Sources around that aren’t so vulnerable...”

What Louis was going to say next, as he was doing something like to see to the victim’s recovery, is halted. Harry takes Louis from where he is kneeling beside her and puts Louis crushed up against the tree in her place. 

Harry barely lets the breath he forces out of Louis with the power of his compulsive reaction before Harry sinks his fangs into Louis’ neck. It’s a silky, smooth elixir and one Harry is not expecting. 

It’s a flavor. 

Strawberry-watermelon flavor. 

Now here is the weird part. 

Vampires don’t detect flavors. Once turned undead, food looses its flavor so why Louis taste like this makes no sense. 

Another thing that makes no sense? 

Louis doesn’t go into a locked state. 

Instead he giggles.

Giggles and one hand grips Harry’s flexed bicep of the arms that presses him the hardest to the tree. The other hand goes to Harry’s crotch and rubs over the zipper. Harry’s body starts to get warm immediately after the feel of Louis fingers tracing his considerable length, which is quickly fattening.

Harry is about to get angry, angry because this has never happened before, to be laughed at like his lock is a tickle, but then, he is pulled off Louis. Spinning to confront whomever, Harry finds himself facing Liam.

“Harry, stop, whatever you do, don’t do that!”

Harry holds Louis where he is pinned. Louis keeps palming over Harry’s crotch, which looks considerably bigger now, while Liam maintains a hold on one of Harry’s arms while Louis holds Harry’s other. Liam’s is a vise-grip. Louis’ is a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s okay Liam, let him have a taste. I like the rough stuff.”

Harry takes a hint that he is being diminished by the statement while simultaneously being aroused at the underlying flirtation. 

“Louis.” Liam says only it is said more infuriated in tone like “LOU-is” suggesting Liam is highly displeased.

“LI-am.” Louis cohorts back to Liam. To Harry he purrs, “Come on Curly, lets do that again.”

The raspy way Louis’ voice sounds makes him all the more a tease. He has vulnerability about him. Liam knows the vulnerability is false. Louis squeezes Harry’s tented crotch a little harder, his delicate hand stuffed with the large size of Harry. 

Liam is pulling harder on Harry as Louis captures Harry’s lips. A brief but intense kiss before he exposes his neck, runs his own fingers over his skin and says, “Go ahead, have some honey.”

Harry kisses Louis’ neck, nips his earlobe and is about to latch onto Louis having an odd feeling knowing he is the one being seduced, knowingly welcomed when it should not, but the girl on the ground stirs. Louis puts a hand over Harry’s lips. 

Harry has to stop. Liam releases his futile tug. Louis gives Harry a shove. He goes to the ground at her side. “Jane darling, I think you had too much to drink.”

The young woman looks around at them. Her doctor, two other handsome, fit men, her mind a wash or vacant to what happened. She puts a hand on her face and starts to cry. 

“You two give us some privacy please.” Louis tells Harry and Liam. 

***

Harry was with Eleanor in the thick of the party when he sees Louis escorting a unstable Jane toward where some cars are parked. Two other young women are following. It looks like Louis has someone escorting Jane home. 

Harry would like to shake off Eleanor and get back to Louis, strawberry-watermelon, Louis. Flirty, daring Louis. Spectacular bum Louis, but Eleanor seems to be acting like Harry is her lucky find. He also knows he can’t use her infatuation with him to lure her away for more to nourish him because her guests are constantly asking her for something.

Besides the way she likes to show him off is annoying. They are not a thing.

Loosing sight of Louis as he walks Jane down the road toward a car, he leaves Harry kind of stuck with Eleanor until he can locate a new target. Liam and he parted ways after Jane woke. Harry hasn’t seen Niall once even though Eleanor assures him that Niall is “around”. At this point Zayn would be a welcome distraction even though Harry senses Bradford isn’t into keeping company with all Cheshire’s, only with Liam.

***

It’s much later when the guests have gotten to that drunken, or buzzed state where they are quieter, too inebriated to do more than watch the flames, lost in thoughts, that Harry slips away from Eleanor. Into the shadows of the trees he goes. He needs solace if not someone for subsistence. He hopes to find a pair of drunken lovers he can move in on.

Sure enough he hears muffled sounds. Moaning, heavy breathing, a body slapping against a body with a rhythm. 

Slap, slap, slap. 

“Mum, baby...”

“Oh, yeah, oh-oh-oh yeah...”

There is some confusion in the words, the sounds, but it’s sex in the woods, primal. Intense. A distracted pair who make a likely set for a Source.

At first when Harry’s keen night vision sends an image to his brain the image is rejected. Only when Harry closes in, his proximity should be undetectable by his prey given his vampire skills, does he realize who he has come upon.

Liam stops what he is doing. He turns to Harry, his fangs ready and snarls. 

“Would you stop there.”

Liam, primed, aggressive, agitated is justifiably not so happy for an interruption. It would be understandable if Liam were feeding and he didn’t want a superior, alpha vampire coming to claim what is his. 

Problem is Liam isn’t feeding. He is fucking.

And he is not alone with his partner, Zayn, who’s apparently decided to bottom for Liam.

Maybe that’s okay because Zayn tops too. Under Zayn, arse up, impaled by Zayn is Louis. To make matters more interesting is that underneath all of them, also buried in Louis is Niall. 

Harry ignores the request from Liam. He circles the four.

What a pretty sight they make. Louis most of all. Double stuffed. His top on top being drilled by another top. Under Liam’s power most of the cadence is set. Zayn drinks from Louis’ neck and with all of this, this...this whatever this is Liam tells Harry to stop.

Harry is about to intervene, he’s not sure why this is any of his business. By now it should be so clear; the country doctor is a cock-slut and a junkie for the numbing buzz he gets from his vampire mates. However the Bradford breaks off his latch. He struggles to break the chain that links them together by pushing back so he makes himself and Liam part from Louis and Niall. This causes Niall to slip from Louis. Even in the limited light Harry gets the idea Louis has been a cum-dump in the earlier steps leading to this foursome, if the wetness in his thighs is any indication. 

The reason for Zayn to arrest their orgy? Harry has hair rising on his neck a second later too. There are Bradford in their wake. Zayn’s former clan. Encircling them and staying out of sight their numbers nevertheless are many. More than the Cheshire.

More and ready to make a move. 

With their number of three, four if Zayn is truly ready to stand against his own, they have to hope it is not better in favor of Bradford by an easy two to one. Six they can handle. Eight if they have Zayn. Any more and it’s risky.

As the lovers gather up some clothes, Harry scouts. He counts.

It’s risky.

Out of the shadows a dark-haired, handsome, tall vampire shows himself. Like most the Bradfords he has Zayn’s exotic good-looks. 

“We’re here for Zayn. We want no trouble with Cheshire.”

Behind Harry everyone is dressed when Harry looks back at them. On their faces are ranges of emotion. Liam has concern. Zayn shows resolve. Niall looks scared. 

...And Louis? Well Louis, if Harry were to guess, well...

Louis looks put out. If Harry were to guess Louis is annoyed the orgy was interrupted. He stands there with a hand going to a tilted hip and an expression that shows no fear, no nervousness. Nothing but annoyance. He even does a massive eye roll before he starts to walk like he is going to take Harry’s side when Liam and Zayn grab him. Louis gets into a mild wrestling match to break free of Liam when Niall takes him. Or Niall asks to be taken by him, Harry’s isn’t sure, but it is Zayn and Liam instead of Louis that take a stance in front with Harry. Niall tries to pull Louis back. In Harry’s view, vampire Niall is trying to protect Louis from a conflict he should not be engaged with. 

“I’m out of Bradford. Not coming back.” Zayn proclaims.

“You must.” His clans mate states.

“I won’t.”

“You must.”

“He won’t. And you can’t force it.” Liam supports.

“We can,” the Bradford says, “we’ve got the numbers.”

With this Liam turns to Niall and Louis to issue an order, “You get him out now.”

Harry understands this to be Liam protecting the pretty, young doctor. He does not know why Liam would worry so much for Louis’ safety when they need Niall to push back this insurgence into long held Cheshire territory. But then, Louis seems to be a seductive little thing. His arse is so coveted he drives all the men wild for it. Surely Harry too wants more than a taste of Louis. He’d like to take his time nibbling every inch of Louis’ body. Bending Louis to his will. Probing him. Breeding him. Then eating him out before consuming a nourishing elixir. Does Louis really taste like strawberry-watermelon?

With Niall tugging on Louis more, the Bradfords moving in closer to almost allow their numbers to be seen, they begin to encircle Harry’s clan. Louis however seems to have other ideas as he pulls against Niall, protesting Liam’s order.

“Liam, you can’t tell me what to do. It’s Harry who should escort because he is the strongest of your clan. What if some break off from here and pursue?”

The way Louis must have some fear, he asks for Harry, comes as a pleasant surprise. Maybe Louis isn’t only toying with him; he wants Harry to protect him.

It’s Harry’s job to lead his clan. He only left the homeland of his people to Liam in his absence. The need for Harry is flattering, so much so that Harry is inclined to take advantage.

What comes next is a total surprise.

Louis takes Harry’s hand, he begins his caress over Harry’s cheek ignoring Harry’s fangs, he sweeps fingers over Harry’s mouth before he raises on tip toes to make a brief kiss. “Please do this for me. You take Niall out of here.”

Wait...what? 

“What?” Harry is puzzled. 

It is like he doesn’t has a vampire level of keen awareness to read emotion. Louis isn’t afraid. Niall is. It was Louis being told to take Niall.

“Please Harry, you take Niall to yours and if anyone follows you can manage, though I doubt they will as Zayn is here. They’ve come for Zayn.”

Harry looks down at Louis. His eyes have a clarity in the dark that makes reading them easier than it should be in such darkness.  


Louis has no fear. A protest Harry means to make is arrested when Louis puts another kiss on Harry’s lips. A kiss that has a tongue invading Harry’s mouth. They sweep across Harry’s canines and he doesn’t flinch about their points. Instead he deepens the kiss, palms over Harry’s crotch again, like he wants to remember the shape of Harry’s clothed cock one more time, and when he breaks the kiss, he says, “Please. Take care of Niall for me? Green eyes, my lucky color.” 

Harry finds that Liam and Zayn are not surprised that Niall, for some reason, needs protection. They stand resolute about “getting him”, Niall, “out of here”. Louis should stay.

***

Niall and Harry are half way back to Harry’s car parked farthest out from where the long line of cars were parked for Eleanor’s party when they know they are pursued by some fraction of the Bradfords. When three of Bradfords come on to them fast Harry is surprised. Niall reveals he is defenseless. Harry sees two of the vampires coming for him as one jumps at Niall. They look young, like they were recently embraced and born again to their undead lives, and Harry feels for the definitive death that is coming for these three novices. As an older, powerful vampire from an ancient generation, embraced more than 2.000 years ago, Harry knows that the Bradford novices are no match for him. He kinda of pities them for going after him and Niall, for not staying with their own, where they would maybe still live. 

The first one goes right up to Harry with his nails grown, looking like deadly feline claws, ready to strike Harry’s flesh. He raises his right arm and slashes at Harry’s direction, but the clan alpha is too fast for him. Harry quickly evades one attack after the other, and is with some desperation that the vampire attacking him sees that Harry got into a strategic position for a deadly blow. Putting one hand underneath the vampire’s neck, Harry jumps behind him and deadlocks his muscular arm over the Bradford’s minion neck, using his superior strength to push the vampire’s head straight out of his body. Blood quickly starts to flow, and as Harry throws the decapitated head away, he is met with the other vampire who went after him jumping straight towards him, fangs bared and holding what seems to be a silver blade on his hand. Harry stays where he is, and when the man falls toward him, Harry grabs him with one hand in his right arm, to stop any blade stabbing, and the other on his collar, with a speed that the other vampire can’t match.

On his line of vision, Harry can see that the third vampire is quickly closing in on vulnerable Niall, so Harry twirls his body and with great force throws the vampire on his hold in his partner, both vampires falling away at a great distance. The vampire with the silver blade is the first to come up, but this time he knows better than to just jump at Harry; he uses his vampiric powers to also improve his speed and starts to run towards Harry with a random pattern, as to stop Harry to know from which direction he is actually going to attack. He is quickly going from left to right and from right to left, and Harry has to admit that for a novice he is quite fast. But it’s time for this to end, he thinks, so when the armed vampire comes close to Harry, the clan alpha bends his knee and pushes his right arm back, muscles ripping, palm flat like he would break a piece of wood with his own hand. Instead, when the vampire crosses him, blood starts flowing as Harry’s entire right arm stabs trough the vampire’s chest with great strength, impaling him and tearing his heart out. His undead life immediately leaves him as Harry drops his body on the ground.

Harry now walks slowly to the third recovering vampire, which looks angry and scared at the unbelievable succession of events in front of him. He never saw such power displayed in battle before, and Bradford clan was known for having faced and exterminated older vampires before. He thought that the only problem would be to face the handsome, green eyed vampire in front of him in hand to hand combat; Harry was clearly superior. If he stayed away from him, he might have a chance, he reasoned.

Harry is still walking towards him, fangs bared, when he says “Leave”, deep voice straining the air, trying to show some mercy to the angry, Bradford vampire. But his opponent had other ideas: he quickly picked up a sophisticated looking gun, filled with silver bullets, Harry was sure, and start firing shots at Harry in quick succession.

Harry was already tired of this useless battle, and his eyes were red from the awakening of the inner beast inside of him due to the fight. He raised his right hand and the bullets seemed to either go around his body or to fall beneath his feet, not even getting close to his pale, marble skin. The Bradford vampire’s eyes bulged at this, and this was the moment when he truly realized he was fucked.

Harry, right hand still raised in front of him, closed his fist and eyed the deep shadows from the woods right behind the Bradford soldier, and waited as bullets still flew around him and stopped short of his body, as if compelled not to touch him. Harry was old, experienced, ancient and powerful. The potent vampiric blood that flew through his veins was a rare one in the modern world, cause few vampires as old as him were still alive and active around the globe, most having succumbed to the intrigues of their kind in the hands of lesser vampires or were dead asleep in a state of torpor in their old tombs, waiting for the right moment to rise again. But the long years Harry had lived his undead life had given him powers and abilities most vampires couldn’t even dream of having, born out of age and experience, of knowledge of the supernatural world and of the shadows.

And the shadows Harry knew well - they were his friends and companions, and they always listened to his call and came to his aid, doing his bidding. What the Bradford vampire didn’t know was that, in the moment Harry closed his raised hand, the shadows behind him moved and danced, not merely a counterpart of the light, but now getting solid and materializing into the world. Quickly, several thick, solid shadowy tentacles were formed out of the darkness behind the last standing Bradford vampire, and when they grew to their most perfect form, they all lashed out at him in unison, with a speed that was impressive to see. In seconds, the Bradford soldier was wrapped up in eight tentacles made of pure, solid shadow, like an octopus that had risen from the abyss to hold him, and the man was about to scream “No!” when Harry flicked his hand and the tentacles started to dismember the foolish vampire, bits of his body flowing all around.

It was with a grunt that Harry relaxed and saw the shadows quickly retreating to their place, not leaving any proof of what completely shredded the third vampire’s body. With a sight, Harry looked down on his crotch to see his pants were still obscenely tented, a huge hard on fighting against the material of his pants. He brought his right hand down and gave a small pat on his large, erect cock, satisfied to see that the thrill of battle could still elevate his body and his lust after all those centuries. Fighting like this always made Harry horny, and all could see it.

With the assailants gone, Harry collected Niall from the ground and wrapped an arm around his waist to bring him along as he headed to his car.

“You never bore your fangs Niall, what are you thinking? What is wrong with you?” 

They are stopped at the car, Harry is opening a door for Niall, when Niall says, “I can’t. Not anymore. I’m sorry Harry, but I’m not a Cheshire anymore. I’m free. Free to live a mortal life. Free to feel human pain, human pleasure, eat human food, need it actually. Free to grow old and someday die.”

“What?” Shocked and disbelieving Harry searches Niall’s face and realizes that he can feel this is true. His mate Niall is not one of theirs anymore. He is vulnerable to the Bradfords. Before Harry can ask for more he hears a thunderclap. 

A thunderclap in a clear sky and timed with it is a sudden burst of light like a lightning strike. The burst is a split second to their distance, the trees between them, and it’s source?

Harry’s seen this intense a light before. He looks at Niall who’s stopped by the flash of bright light too. 

“Louis?” Harry asks Niall.

“Louis.” Niall confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter could be ready about 15 Feb. please comment. thank you for reading!
> 
> 15040:454:24


	6. Fourth Ray: The Heart Chakra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of What Louis is and What Louis is not. A lot of Ziam explained. A smutty threesome that will pick up in next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t read anything into the use of some religious context here. This is pure AU and no intention to tread on any particular faith.  
***

Once they were back to his Niall really didn’t want to explain Louis to Harry. 

Following the attack by Bradford on them it is clear that Louis wouldn’t allow Niall, fully transformed back to mortal human, to be made a descendant of the night again by taken into the Bradford clan, or worst, killed. After hours and hours of going around and around with Niall simply saying Louis is each one’s own to discover, Niall went to bed and Harry is happy to be alone in his thoughts.Those thoughts Louislouislouis. 

Besides it is not really Harry’s thing to sleep. Contrary to the common lore about his kind a coffin doesn’t make it any easier. Also there is no reason why he can’t walk in the sun. So perhaps this is why when Niall wants to stop talking about Louis, to go to sleep, Harry agrees to let him. 

All of Harry’s thoughts are how he would be happy to be in the sun. No, not the celestial kind, but the Louis-kind.

Young, country doctor Louis has healed Niall. 

Healed. 

Restored Niall’s humanity.

And Zayn? Zayn is...a Transient?

Harry hears of vampires made transient. It is a myth to be made transient, or one returned to the living, a mortal time-clock started and it’s a choice one must make once it is a path opened. Mortal means no more consuming nourishment from human flesh. Restored and enhanced are the human pleasures, like the pleasures of the body. Once one denounces all vampire means of nourishments, like Niall has done, they are beyond Transient, fully turned. Restored. Healed. A child of the light. 

There are many things Harry doesn’t understand having to do with Louis but what he does understand is that having sex with Louis is a prize, an enticing pleasure. Enough so that Niall elected to stop feeding in his kind’s way and to take human food. Louis eased Niall into this by preparing Niall’s body with Rooibos tea and bone broth. Niall chose this path. His time in a transient stage was relatively short, a matter of a couple days. 

Zayn, however, is a more complex case. He is in an enduring stage of Transient in flux. Could Liam be the cause for Zayn’s impasse? The bond between Zayn and Liam seems powerful. Perhaps Zayn was intending to fully break his Bradford kinship and become Cheshire. To do this is would have to be born again into a vampire clan. Did he pursue Transient to make a jump, a zoonosis process to be with his lover, Liam, for all eternity? As long as Zayn feeds on the living like a vampire his transient state is retained in that flux. 

Liam? Liam is guarded. The romance explains a lot. Louis flattered Harry by identifying Harry’s green eyes as special, and then by correctly, although unsaid, identifying Harry as the leader of the clan and therefore it’s most powerful. Harry being the only one vampire able to face several rival vampires alone to protect a defenseless Niall. Louis also decided Liam and Zayn should stay together. For the first time it occurs to Harry that if Zayn is going to remain Transient, maybe he needs a push into the path of light by Liam joining him on the journey. Louis will “heal” Liam next. 

Is Louis taking down the Cheshire clan one vampire at at time? He has no fear of vampires. If anything it could be said that he has a lust for them. What Harry has witnessed is Louis being feed on by night creatures looks to give Louis pleasure. For the first time Harry wonders if Louis is the devil, but then that doesn’t make sense. Maybe...maybe? An angel? 

Harry knows all the readings. Whether the is a book of Judaism, Christianity or Islam in them all are the archangels of God or Allah. Familair to Harry is the Book of Enoch which talks about the archangel Raphael, the archangel of healing and is also known as 'the Shining One Who Heals'. Archangel Raphael rules over the 4th Ray, the green ray, which is the fourth colour of the visible rainbow spectrum and is the colour of the Heart Chakra (green and pink).

Shining One. 

One Who Heals.

The 4th Ray, green, Louis’ lucky color.

Heart Chakra, Louis takes his lovers’ hearts.

With out more dwelling on this line of thinking Harry is met with Zayn at his door. Zayn looks unscathed but tired. His first question is to Harry? 

“Are they back?”

“Louis and Liam? No. Not yet. You separated?” 

“Yes, Bradford scattered...Louis scattered them.”

“Scattered them? How?”

“Bright light, crazy bright light. A hint of pale green.” 

***

Harry decides if Niall wouldn’t explain Louis, perhaps Zayn will. Given how Zayn begins to pace more and more, looking out the windows every few seconds Harry decides to pry.

“What happened back there?” 

“Bradford wanted me back. I refused. Liam supported me. Louis pushed them back. Then they spilt up, we knew some went after you, Niall, the three of us separated wafter agreeing to meet back here leaving our cars at Elk’s. I thought I’d see Louis or Liam as I began walking back, but it was quiet. So quiet. I had waited a long time until it seemed safe to head back here so I’m surprised they are still out.” 

Zayn sits for the first time since he returned. The weight of Zayn’s concern looks oppressive on him; the concern is causing his fatigue. 

Running a hand through his, sleek dark hair Zayn adds. “I didn’t think it would come to this, all this. Niall....”

“...Niall, do you think Liam is okay?” Zayn asks of Niall, not Harry, as Niall walks into Harry’ living room woken by the sound of Zayn’s voice. 

Niall looks refreshed and human as he joins them. So very refreshed. Very human. Like Niall has had sex with Louis to be left reborn. 

For Harry in his murderous-defense of Niall was the most he has felt alive. Not really alive but act of fighting has become the sexual fulfillment. The burn, the pleasure. The loneliness of loosing those he loves the hope and optimism for eternal love has made it so. 

The question remains.

How does one like Harry ever really attain eternal love? 

He is an undead.

...

Carry on the wind is such a stupid expression. 

Here the expression fits. Zayn’s and Harry not humanized Niall, hear it. Carried on the wind is Louis’ adorable laugh. It’s a contagious sound that makes all Harry and Zayn smile. They exchange a glance and look out for the doctor and their mate. They see them coming down a hill in the distance. The base of the hill is a stream that is low on the horizon. The two disappear from view as expected. It should be only a few minutes and they should be back in view.

A few minutes later, no Liam. No Louis.

A few more minutes and still no Louis. No Liam.

This compels Harry and Zayn to go looking as they insist Niall stay just incase more of the Bradford are sulking about. It’s unlikely given the power and experience of Cheshire’s alpha that the Bradford will come to Harry’s house. His brutal dispatch of their kin should make them wary.

Heading towards the stream the only sound they hear is the babbling sounds of water flowing.

Coming out of a small grove of willows near the stream they come upon Liam and Louis along its banks where the grass is feather soft. 

There Liam lays, around him is an assortment of clothes, on top of him sits Louis. Legs straddling Liam’s body under him Louis is impaled with Liam’s massive cock and working it with a combination of rolling hips and an up and down pumping motion. Louis hands are one each of Liam’s breasts where his nails dog into Liam’s chest. Liam’s hands are on Louis’ bum alternating between squeezing and playfully slapping. Maybe it’s the slaps, maybe it’s the heat of the cock-riding but Louis’ bum has a redness to it.

Before either Harry or Zayn can utter a word Louis leans down. His neck presented by how he turns his face. Liam latches on.

It’s too late by the time Zayn cries out “No!”

No, not for the sight of his lover fucking another. 

No, for the consequences Harry assumes.

As Liam drinks the elixir that is Louis’, Louis eyes look off to that place. He stares out into the cosmos and Liam under him sucks aa he fucks. Thrusting upward like he is empowered by the taste. Each trust seems fueled by the one before. Eventually, no long, each trust begins to milk a squirt of cum from Louis which is visible seeping from the space between them. Pleasure must over take Liam because the seeping of cum dripping from between their pressed torsos is met by the sight of jizz leaking from Louis’ body as Liam continues breeding the irresistible country doctor. 

Zayn rushes to their side. He pulls Louis’ hair to bend Louis back upright where he remains stuffed with Liam’s big fat cock, a relatively small amount of blood shows the bite Liam had was to take nourishment from Louis’ jugular. No sooner does Zayn act to cease Liam’s consumption from the jugular then Liam snatches Louis’ left hand to bring that wrist to his mouth to latch like he can’t let Louis go, a Source whose taste so addictive. 

Zayn grabs the arm, pulls it from Liam, crying out “no!” 

Liam grabs Louis’ right arm. Bites into that wrist. Again Zayn grabs the arm. He finds himself having both Louis’ arms pulled over Louis’ head. Zayn therein forces Louis to be upright, disengaging Liam’s consumption, meanwhile Louis is still sat on Liam, cock filling his arse. 

Liam is perturbed.

“Zee, what the fuck? I keep bring you to nourishment and you keep going back to his, his... Isn’t this what you want from me?”

Louis seems content to let lovers quarrel as he stays sat on Liam. His sheen of sweat, sticky cum-residue torso makes him look oddly more a deity than a whore. He doesn’t resist Zayn’s tight grip he only stays with Liam like he wants to be dicked more.

Exasperation in his tone Zayn replies “But this has never been what you want, you’ve only wanted us to be together, not to be frail, mortal.”

“But Zayn do you think I want to see you age? To know one day you will truly transition, to never be mine? Do I want to be weak? No. Do I want to loose you? Hell no. If this is what it takes to be together, and...you didn’t tell me how it tastes, also he feels on your cock when he’s fucking you and feeding you, all of him is yours. He tastes like fine bourbon and chocolate, the dark, rich kind, and something else fruity. Ic ant think of which fruit. I forgot what those flavors were it’s been far too many centuries. I thought you were using him to make me jealous, but he is exquisite! I could never ask you to stop.”

Pieces fall in place. The puzzle forms a picture for Harry. 

For Zayn and Niall Louis has become an addiction. For Liam a decision has been made. He’d rather become a transient with Zayn than risk loosing Zayn. Loosing him to Louis isn’t such an issue. To loose Zayn to mortal decline is.

Sass laden, Louis tugs one limb free from Zayn. He offers the freed wrist to Liam. The hand of the other palms over Zayn’s crotch suggesting he wants Zayn to free his member. “Now if you love birds are done professing your devotion, may I suggest a comprise? Share me? What’s a little threesome among friends? Might I remind you I’m not a one-shot fuck. I require more. May I suck you off Zayn or would the two of you rather trade places?”

Liam is quick to bite into Louis’ offered wrist. Zayn is quick to free his dick. He has to takes a stance with legs slightly bent to lower his dick to where Louis can bring the knob to his mouth. Louis holds onto Zayn’s stiff cock as he makes of few licks along the curvature of the knob, before tonguing the slit then sliding Zayn’s knob between pink lips. Once his mouth has several inches of Zayn’s cock he extends the other arm up offering Zayn that wrist.

Just like that Louis takes to riding Liam’s cock, sucking Zayn’s dick. Each lover gets a taste of Louis. Louis eyes take on that far off, moonbeam-like distance. He gets off on vampires feeding. He orgasms a shower of cum while giving the lovers a literal new lease on life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the typos. ~
> 
> 17186:660:33


	7. Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZLilo threesome continues. Harry’s concern for his clan’s viability rises.

...

Must have been how much Louis loves the feeling of cream pie. Liam being twice-risen, some jealously among lovers Liam and Zayn, Louis plays them. 

Breaking off each of their insecure locks on his veins by a twist of his wrists, Louis lightly brushes fingers over each descendant’s lips, probes ever so slight their lips making them take his fingers into their mouths. Maybe this is a suggestion that Louis likes fingers probing his body as much as he enjoys cock. He’s a slutty little warrior. Harry is once again on the fringe, an observer, kept with wanting. 

Teasingly Louis pulls away his fingers to playfully slap their faces ever so slight. “Wanna feel your big cock surging in me arse again Liam. Pumping me full of your seed. But what about poor Zayn?” 

Liam isn’t the least bit spent when Louis lifts his bum to let Loam slip out. Liam’s big cock only flops down on his belly unable to keep erect becuase it’s that huge. Zayn has a hardon that begs for more. 

Might Liam suggest Louis ride Zayn?

Might Zayn welcome that too eagerly for Liam’s liking?

The vampire sense of emotions tells Harry jealousy is high among the two lovers. Louis? Well Louis is amused. His pixie-like appearance and delight with being surrounded with wanting dick is otherworldly. Not angelic. A little devilish. An intoxicating mix of both.

Liam sputters. Zayn steps back. In each Harry senses the conflict. Their want. Their shared commitment to each other. In the middle of it is Louis. Sat on Liam and faced with a second needy, endowed cock.

Louis pacifies the two wanting lovers. “No worries. I can fix this.”

This said with confidence Louis dismounts Liam and turns 180 to straddle Liam’s head. His cock ever still posting pokes Liam in the cheek. He picks up Liam’s cock with both hands and begins to work around the knob with his tongue mixing little caresses along the rim with the tip of his tongue and kitten flicks through the slit. He also blows cool breath and slight serpentine licks up part of the length with the tip of his tongue.

All the while he does this he twerks over Liam’s face. His bum jiggles and his posting cock pokes Liam more. Liam’s cheek, his eye a couple times, gets a jab from Louis’ knob. It’s a torment that makes Liam seize Louis’ cock in hand with a grip that seems bent on making Louis stop being a twat about the face-twerk. 

The vice-like seizure has Louis breaking his rhythm on Liam’s dick to say, “Yaz! Suck me prick Li,” looking at Zayn he barks another command. “You gonna dick me with that big dick of yours or does Liam have to do everything?” 

As Harry watches, stunned at Louis’ boldness, Liam begins to suck Louis off as Louis resumes engulfing as much of Liam’s cock as he can manage while Zayn gets his pants fully off and kneels behind Louis to enter his Liam-creamed hole. 

Zayn does not however immediately take to entering Louis. Instead he plays with Louis’ cheeks. He squeezes them together, parts them, pats them with upward slaps to make them bounce. He uses his fingers and his mouth to play at teasing Louis’ well-loosen rim. With all this Louis uses a Liam’s massive cock to render himself mute. Harry gets the idea that Louis must like Zayn teasing him, playing with his arse, by the way Louis wiggles his bum. It appears that not wanting Liam to loose his hold on Louis’ cock is the only thing keeping Louis’ moves restrained. 

Mouth full of Liam, Louis moans when Zayn takes his first plunge to impale Louis’ juicy hole. Zayn begins to brandish obscenities about his feelings as he starts to roughly pound Louis’ arse. The pounding makes it hard for Louis and Liam to keep their rhythm but each of them rise to stay with sucking the other off. Liam comes first. Much spills over Louis’ dick-holding hands although Louis’ slurping noises say he eagerly swallows as much of Liam’s cum as he can. Zayn announces his orgasm next. He stays with his dick buried deep holding himself pressed tight to Louis, bending down to fold over Louis back he bites Louis’ neck. This makes Louis’ come. 

“Yesyesyes, aaahhhh yaaassss...” Louis says letting go of sucking Liam and before he crumbles. Once Louis relaxes down on Liam, Zayn on top of him maintaining a bite on Louis’ neck, Liam takes a hold of flesh to feed from the femoral artery. Again a risky place to assert a lock. Usually fatal but Louis looks blissed out and peaceful. His color shows no sign of the paling of being drained. His hands actually move to caress his predatory lovers. He’s immune to their harm. 

Being made to witness so much of this, Harry has a loss of what he should do. 

He wants to be a part of this? He wants to stop this? For certain Harry does not want Louis to make yet another of his clan a Transient. Louis is offering the Cheshire an open door to returning to the living one by one. Sex with him, the feeding on him, takes them there.

***

Seemed a little insulting to have the charismatic pixie pout about being too tired to walk the rest of the way back to Harry’s after he fucked Liam and Zayn into submission such that Harry finds himself giving Louis a lift. Literally, Louis is riding piggy-back on Harry, clan alpha, but so be it. 

As they walk, Liam and Zayn trailing behind Harry and Louis, the two lovers are arm in arm. Liam is recounting to Zayn what are changes he sensory experiences in his Transient state. Zayn is talking him through it. Sharing in knowing what this is like when Louis has cast the spell on one such that they stand at that door. Go through it and become mortal like Niall. Resume feeding on flesh and stay transient.

While Harry would like to focus on their conversation he can’t because his passenger is messing with him. Louis is licking the curvature of Harry’s ear. Tormenting Harry’s neck with little kitty flicks of his tongue. Purring about how good he feels having had a “proper dicking”.

At one point Harry erupts putting Louis on his own two feet and baring his fangs as he stands to maximize his greater stature.

“What even are you Louis? You fuck like the devil, you look like an angel...” Harry growls, surprised that Louis simply walks on like Harry rash unpleasantness is nothing to him. 

Feeling the dismissal Harry calls out to Louis’ back. “...Raphael?”

Louis stops. He stands with his back to Harry for a noticeable pause before turning slowly to address the moniker. “What did you call me?”

“Raphael. I called you ‘Raphael’. Are you the archangel Raphael? The healer? The Shining One?”

Louis smiles. It’s an angelic smile. He walks back to Harry and presses his body to Harry’s, his hands take Harry’s face. Seeing how his eyes blue look into to Harry’s green he talks in a raspy softness as distinct of him as everything else is. 

“Green, the heart chakra, green ray, I know the lore. It’s true many have called me Raphael. That is not my name. That is a story made by men to understand their god, and there have been many gods I have lived through the time of their being worshipped by mortals. I’m not Raphael. I’m older than that Harry. Much much older. I am like Raphael a healer.”

This said, Harry has an emotion he has not had since his beginning. 

Fear.

He’s confronted with fear of what? 

Fear of Louis and an attraction to him. Looking down at this, this...whatever, Harry simultaneously wants to kiss him senseless and slap him into submission for making Harry’s clan so weakened. 

Liam and Zayn come walking along to overtake them. Standing by Harry and Louis they point out what they observe in Harry.

“Kinda not sure whether to slap him or fuck him?” Liam asks. 

To which Zayn adds, “That’s the paradox of Louis. Don’t try striking him. That doesn’t work.”

The two laugh. They walk on. Harry hears Liam’s query, as they pick up what they were discussing before they caught up to Harry and Louis. 

“So you get the taste of cinnamon, cardamom and fresh peaches? For me it was definitely a chocolate, bourbon and slight hint of peach.”

“Well Niall told me he got ginger, mint-peach. I guess it varies with all of us. And the peach thing. I mean dat-ass is a perfect peach.”

What Harry imagined was a taste of strawberry-watermelon is distinctly the essence of his connection waking his senses to something he craves and Louis delivers. It is one way Louis leads those he heals into his web. Have a taste. A taste so good. 

Louis must also feel so good to those who fill him that his full round bottom, the pressure of his walls on one’s cock, takes away the need for self-preservation.

Conflicted, Harry takes a step back.

“How about we part ways here. You look fine to walk, to your car, your clinic or wherever. Would it be too much to tell you to stay out of the affairs of Liam and Zayn?”

Louis does a massive eye-roll. If that’s not enough to dismiss Harry, he steps back into Harry’s personal space and does a lick up Harry’s neck as his arms go around Harry’s waist. The boldness when faced with being told to bugger-off establishes that Louis isn’t inclined to follow the recommendations of any clan Alpha.

“Is this your way of saying you’re jealous Curly?” 

Harry’s body shouldn’t want to cave to Louis whispering coyly his question with his lips ghosting so close to Harry’s skin that Harry hears it and feel it like a tickle. Ignoring the goosebumps Louis made him have, Harry snaps.

“I wasn’t jealous! I am worried that you are deliberately making them jealous, I felt their possessive need for you building as you take advantage of their tenuous situation. It seems Zayn was using your gifts at first to jump clans but now it looks like your goal is actually to take down mine.”

Louis doesn’t let Harry pull out of the hold he has around Harry’s waist.

He pressed his face close to Harry’s collarbone. This proximity if one were a vampire would be very intimidating but Louis’ powers are so alien to Harry, and while they aren’t predatory like Harry’s, they are captivating. 

“I want you to leave Louis. Leave mine alone. No more of this feeding them from your veins. No more being theirs for ...”

“Bodily pleasures?”

“Yes,” Harry states with determined emphasis and an concerted effort to remove Louis from the embrace. Harry takes ahold of Louis’ arms, a forearm in each hand, “all of that.”

Harry can’t believe he’s looking at such beauty and perfection, bright blue eyes, pink lips, cheekbones so defined, eyelashes that are full and long, skin flawless with a few freckles that seem artistically placed. The freckles add to his perfection like they are an attempt to say he is not an artificial construct. What he is? Whatever it is Harry wants to keep him away from his clan.

Harry reveals his fangs, drops his voice, restrains Louis’ arms more tightly. “I want you to refrain from any more contact with my clan. All contact, from here on.”

Louis shakes off Harry’s grip. It’s the first he acknowledges the hold was painful as he rubs each arm before he drops his chippy, flirty expression.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. Dead serious. Niall is better. He doesn’t need your attention. What you were doing with Zayn and Liam, playing them, it stops.”

“And you?”

“The Cheshire clan doesn’t need you.”

Louis scrunches his brow. He shrugs his shoulders. “Okay.” 

Saying that Louis looks to turn one way. Then he looks to turn another direction like he can’t decide on one direction. Next he takes a long look at Harry and with none of the flirty-sounding to the way he has sounded when he uses the name “Curly” he makes a parting statement. “I get it. I know what you are afraid of Harry.”

Harry thinks this is the first time Louis has used his name in addressing him to himself. It is interesting that Louis knows what scares him because Harry certainly does not know that about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! What do you like? Or not? 
> 
> Tomorrow’s post summary:   
Zayn and Liam have a problem with each other; it’s Louis. Vampire powers diminish when they are with him but feeling pleasure of human things grow. Transient isn’t comfortable forever. 
> 
> Choices should be made. Harry believes he needs to confront Louis on their behalf. He comes across more of the unexpected.
> 
> 19263:888:38


	8. Triangles and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam have a problem with each other; it’s Louis. Vampire powers diminish when they are with Louis but a feeling pleasure of human things grow. Transient, they learn, isn’t comfortable forever. Choices should be made. 
> 
> Meanwhile Harry believes he needs to confront Louis on his clan’s behalf. He comes across more of the unexpected when he tries to do so with Louis.

It had been days since Harry figuratively told Louis to take a hike and Louis quite literally did precisely that. He took a brief stance with his hand on his hip like he was peeved at Harry. He then turned and walked off. When Harry caught up with Liam and Zayn neither was pleased to learn that the doctor was told to stop offering “his services” to the Cheshire. All Cheshire, including Zayn, as Zayn and Liam made him jump clans thanks to Louis’ casting him adaptable as a Transient. 

Over several days the contentious subject of Louis keeps coming up. Always it is Harry discovering Liam and Zayn in some phase of a Louis-argument. The fragments of their sentences, individual words Harry makes out before they abandon their conversations in his presence, tell a story. Words and phrases like “addiction”, “diminished powers”, “surging pleasures” and the words “feeling a lust for life”, which has Harry’s brain playing the iconic Iggy Pop song, ‘Lust For Life’, so he has no relief from thoughts about Louis’ impact on his clan. 

Eventually things finally come to a head. Harry is aware Zayn is beginning resisting feeding on the living. A decision that will take his status of Transient into fully restored mortal should he fail to consume flesh nourishment. This is why Harry goes to Liam’s so see if he and Liam can convince Zayn in taking part in an excursion for some feeding. He approaches the door to Liam’s, he prepares to knock, when he hears them. Their argument in process spills from the bedroom in the back of Liam’s house into the living room. The cause? Louis again. 

“I know what I saw, Zayn. You can’t deny it. I saw you had him pressed between you and that glass door, his bum smashing into the glass with every thrust as you fucked him pinned there. Fucked his sweet arse as you drank his sweet blood, the what did you say it tastes like to you, something irresistible like peaches with cinnamon and cardamom? You know Harry doesn’t want us going to him. What if Harry finds out?”

Zayn laughs. It’s the kind of laugh one does when they are scoffing at being judged or chastised by one who has less moral high-ground. 

“And who are you to talk Liam? At least I have a more justifiable need to be fulfilled. You were with him night before last, before coming home to me! And for what reason do you need to fuck his arse since you also get that with me? I might not have as precious, perfectly round, fat bum as him but I take your cock, you enjoy it and yet you still go to him for more. How dare you scold me when I go to serve two needs. Physically he is an addiction the way he feels, then there is his taste, something sweet and spicy. You take me to feed on mortals with you and when you do, all it does is make my need for him is twice as strong, it heightens the want, the need to taste his elixir. I feel like I’m being torn apart! And on top of it you go to him primarily for the sex, always for you need for the sex, when will I ever be enough for you?” 

Liam responds with a softer, less defensive sounding tone.

“I admit, maybe I should have realized like you warned, how Louis becomes an addiction. It started as nothing, night before last, I truly believed that I was simply going by his only to say hi. I don’t like the way it ended with him and Harry. He was just back from a run, I swear the scent of him, I could smell it in his sweat the way he tastes. Fine bourbon, dark chocolate, something peach and I seized him hungry for that taste. He whined softly, let me ravish him and started talking through the kisses about my cock. How much he needed it, soon as his hand touched me I had to tear his clothes off. It was so easy since he was wearing only some athletic shorts and an oversized muscle shirt. There he was so spectacular, his pretty prick stiff from me sucking the tiniest few drops of his addictive blood. I told him I needed to be faithful to you, I did, I swear! But he put himself on all fours, wigged his bum and said ‘Please eat me out, finger me hole at least.’ So I buried my face in that succulent peach of his, he came so fast with my tongue alone probing him. He whined for more, begged for me to finger him when I said what we were doing was wrong, unfaithful to you, against Harry’s wishes. He said if Harry wants to be his master Harry has to fuck him into submission, finger him. 

“When I fingered him he nearly cried after he came again, he said he still wanted much, much more, needed my massive cock, could I give him one last dicking. I prodded his nerve bundle with more fingers the second time, again forcing him to come for his third time and he still wasn’t satisfied. He’s so demanding. He said I had to breed his ass. Fill him with my seed if he was going to be content. Surely you know Zayn, when he’s got you trapped it aches to try to stop. My cock hurt for want of him. So I fucked him. Hammered him so hard he should not have needed cock for days and days. So he’d stop saying ‘Curly’ while I dicked him. And yet then there you were having him one night after me, like that wasn’t enough.” 

Liam’s conciliatory tone was not enough to downplay the hurt of his detail description of unfaithfulness and betrayal for Zayn. 

“You're right Liam, there is was with him the very next night, and so what? You were on your way back to him, so think about it. Just going by the clinic to say ‘hi’ again? I don’t think you realize that we have two different problems. Three, when you factor Harry into this. We both got this addition to Louis but in my case he’s made to bottom for, like for me, me alone. You can fuck me as many times as you want and I should be good enough for you. You don’t need us both. For me it is essential I have a chance to be topping. It’s not the same as you what I give up for us. My clan, my position, the dominance.” 

Liam’s jealously swings back to on the rise. He resumes a confrontational tone. “Oh because you let me top with you that means you are the only one who has right to such fine arse? What about Niall? Niall is staying with the change, living free of the darkness and he doesn’t care one bit what Harry says. He still fucks Louis.”

There is is.

Louis has Harry’s clan in total crisis. The crisis is everyone wants the taste of Louis, the feel of him. Harry came to Liam’s to take Liam and Zayn out for a feeding, to keep them tethered to the night, and what he they want is to stay with Louis even if that is a challenge to their relationship a risk to their vampire existence.

Harry waits until the talking dies down to a level of civil. He taps on the door. Their individual composures upon greeting him shows the chagrin they feel. They come up with the excuse to not join Harry claiming that they fed the night before in a neighboring town where they waited for pub patrons to leave. The bold lie is made worse by how they make it sound like a very romantic and lovey like they had date night together when Harry has heard everything detail to the contrary. 

Harry leaves Liam’s house heading to the clinic.

He’s angry. He’d like to make a stronger impression on the doctor. 

***

Coming to the clinic the church edifice has fewer lights on for night than usual. Passing the motion detector light it doesn’t come on as it should. Darkness doesn’t affect Harry’s vision so he doesn’t give this a thought despite knowing Louis likes his clinic to be lit, well-marked.

He parks, makes his way to the door, enters the clinic. Harry is met with the sounds he knows of vampires feeding so he doesn’t make any noises to signal that he is in the building.

The open door between clinic and Louis’ residential space affords him a view of the floor where Louis lays. 

Louis is laying on his back naked, spread-eagle, with one leg hiked to the side. At his neck, each wrist of an outstretched arm and the intimate site on the femoral, is one of four vampires. They are feeding, and more than what is normal, each vampire humming, signaling some added pleasure. These four Bradfords are also in various states of undress. Each of them show an arousal being elicited by the taste of Louis. Harry is sure once they’ve fed they will begin to trade off in the use of Louis’ fine, full bum. 

None of the Bradfords hear Harry or sense the older, more powerful Cheshire Alpha. In might be Harry’s stature. It could also be that Louis has spell-bound their awareness to the nuances of him. 

The sight of this scene has Harry finding the anger he had with Louis being available to his clan not an issue to him anymore. Harry’s anger becomes redirected as he fears this situation is too, too much even for whatever Louis is. Harry assumes this because Louis isn’t showing the arousal like he did when he was fed on by Harry’s clan. His dick remains facid laying on his tummy. The one making femoral latch has a hand laying over Louis’ cock like he will begin to play with it when he is finished taking this source. 

Could Louis be in jeopardy?

Harry is about to intervene, all his conflict with Louis paused, when Louis moves his arms bringing his forearms crisscrossed over his face. The two vampires who are stripped of their Source’s wrists hardly have time to react when there is a sudden burst of light. The light is so intense that Harry spins around to face away. Despite his eyes being closed he feels something like a burning, searing sensation. It was almost like the light pierced every molecule of his skin creating thousands of tiny, prickling sensations throughout his tegument.

Like an ocean wave washing off the shore as it returns to the sea this sizzling sensation that came with the burst of light subsides. Harry is left feeling dizzy, disoriented, his vision and hearing disrupted. He is aware, despite his stunned condition, of the sounds of clumsy shuffling. He’s sure this is the four Bradfords extracting themselves from contact with the source of this light. The disruptive sensations Louis made terminated their feeding. 

When Harry’s eyes finally have faintly restored vision he observes four Bradfords. Indeed they stumbling, clumsily falling out through the front door of the clinic. They have passed right by Harry with out notice of him as they sought to flee from their Source as he propelled them to do. 

Harry peaks into the residence side of the church somewhat a mix of emotions he’s not been familiar with since before he took the night change. He has a combination of fear for the type of magic Louis welds and a concern over the type of strain Louis assumed.

The only sign of action that the illumination Louis projected was Louis’ deliberative action is the way his arms are repositioned. Arms he’d crossed over his face are now kinda haphazardly laying where they collapsed on his chest after he did whatever that was. 

Harry rushes to him. 

Louis’ eyes are open. They don’t have that far away look like he’s seeing into another world; he too looks slightly dazed. The sets of marks of where the four sunk their fangs show the site of their latch. It was so sudden when Louis expelled them that they didn’t lick the bite to seal off broken skin. Most vampires will leave only a slight bruise, no punctures, especially if they intend to harvest from a Source they like to come to repeatedly and not arouse suspicion. 

“Louis?” Harry whispers as he is uncertain what he should do.

“Felt you.”

The ‘felt you’ that Louis whispered is a very odd thing to say. 

“Whatever do you mean? What the fuck are you doing? Four at once?”

Louis slurs. Harry’s isn’t sure what he is saying. The only words he gets are nonsensical. “Shooed..da...BFor...sheets....”

One hand listlessly lifts in a half-made attempt to touch Harry’s chest over his heart. Harry takes the hand in his, turns it palm up revealing the small marks of coagulating blood. Harry licks the spot. All trace of blood gone, the bite sealed and like a brick of forged steel hitting his forehead the realization he gets is how the tip of his tongue registers the taste of strawberry-watermelon and, yes, the peach. 

He shouldn’t do more but he can’t resist. He licks the other wrist, Louis’ neck, the intimate spot where in so doing Harry’s face has to brush against Louis’ pretty little package of junk. Each act to clean off the faint spots of coagulated blood makes the sensation of the taste of Louis send urges to Harry’s cock. 

Harry knows his pupils wide, the dark taking over the green. His fangs are becoming pronounced. He’s got an archangel-shining-one, green-ray-whatever dazed, numb, powerless after...whatever that was. It is the perfect time for Harry embrace taking him.

What Harry does is much a surprise to him because it comes from his heart that Louis tried to touch not Harry’s wanting loins. 

“Louis, you...you need rest.” 

Louis looks at Harry but Harry isn’t sure a blissed Louis is seeing him. His lips part to speak and nothing comes out. 

“I’m taking care of you.” Harry issues as he collects Louis in his arms. He’s carried Louis on his back so it should be no surprise how light Louis is but it kinda hurts to think about how Louis is such a petite, little thing and was fed on by four. Laying Louis on the bed Harry goes to get him water. When he turns back to ask Louis f he wants it with ice he sees Louis is sleeping. His sweet tummy rises and drops with a gentle cadence. His lips are parted slightly. His face looks positively angelic in its rest. 

Removing his clothes Harry takes a place beside Louis. He nuzzles his face to Louis’ neck. This closeness has him feeling permeated by the scent of Louis. Harry’s hand slips over to lay on Louis’ little tummy. The warmth is comforting. Harry is wondering if he is feeling warmth in a different way. Warmth like this in his hand is so human. 

***

It’s the sleep thing again. It’s happening Harry thinks because Louis is creating an infusion of something. Even though Harry hasn’t dipped his wick into the paradox, he fears that he has been moving towards Transient. There is a pull on him being close to Louis. Louis tucking into him wakes Harry from a sleep he knows not when it came. He only knows he wakes as his crotch is tickled by his pubic hair being pushed into. Louis’ bum has made a backwards press to tighten contact between them. 

Still Louis sleeps. Harry looks at the curvature of Louis’ ear. The skin on his neck. Where once there was two tiny marks there is no sign of them. The Healing One heals fast. Studying one side from neck, shoulders, arms, back down to waist, hip then sliding the covers down, Harry makes Louis be exposed. This is so Harry can run a hand softly over all of these features. When he gets to hips he grips enough to feel the flesh. Louis arms are so firm; curvy with his lithe muscling, but very fit. His back in contrast is so lean. Lean enough that Harry can feel each rib that his fingers slide over. 

And then there is the flesh of his hips, his buttocks, the dimples on the back below his waist. The dimples beguile Harry. He wants to kiss Louis there. Problem is he fears he might bite so instead he leaves his hand resting on one of Louis’ hips and tries to focus on the problem with Liam and Zayn. What tot do about Louis at the core.

...

It’s so annoying that Harry fell asleep again. It’s like Seriously, why does he keep doing that?

Louis has rolled over to lay on his belly. Maybe that is what woke Harry. 

Harry sits up, the blanket is pulled with him and there he is faced with uncovered Louis’ form. 

Harry thinks the smart thing is to leave. At least put some space between them. Or maybe make some of that tea Louis likes. Maybe see if Louis wants some. 

Instead Harry falls into the trap..... look at the ideal way back transitions to tiny waist, waist to full rump, below it firm, muscular thighs, calves...hell, even the back of Louis’ knees are attractive. And his ankles too. You can tell a lot about a man by his ankles. For the first time Harry sees Louis has one triangle tattoo on his ankle. Cute. 

Harry should not.

He does.

Harry kisses the ankle. He thinks about the symbolism. A triangle. The Trinity. Louis has already disputed he is of the Christian-god lineage. Okay so forget about the triangle. 

Back of knees? 

They should not.

But they are.

Harry has to kiss one.

This has Louis hiking the kissed leg up. This spreads his legs in the process.

Harry is consumed by how this makes Louis bum more enticing. 

He puts his hands on those richly endowed cheeks and parts them.

Before him is the tiniest, pinkest entrance. 

His lips should not. His tongue mustn’t.

Burying his face in the space between cheeks Harry lavishes Louis’ entrance with his saliva, seek to tease the tiny floral-like rim, he makes his tongue delve into its center. 

Louis lays there sleeping.

Harry is left with the idea of strawberry, watermelon and maybe a hint of peaches.

***

It was his own cum Harry wiped off of Louis’ backside.

Louis moved a couple times like he might wake but in the end he didn’t wake. Not even when Harry licked him out before succumbing to the need to fuck Louis’ arse non-penetratively only enjoying watching, feelin, his cock glide between full cheeks. The hot, slick, friction made on the vein on underside of his dick was enough with the visual to make Harry have an intense orgasm without entering Louis. Louis who slept. 

Whatever terrible things Harry has done over the years, however his lust consumed him, he could not bring himself to fully take the sleeping angel. He has his pleasure licking into Louis, making himself orgasm with a wish Louis were awake to choose to participate. Once finished, he cleans Louis like how the Egyptians would wash a slave for offering their gods. First Louis backside. Next Harry turns Louis to his back to clean his front side. He knows he wants to suck Louis’ cock. Make him wake to Harry’s mouth bring him forth, and then consume from his neck but stays respectful. Whatever Louis was doing, he deserves care.

So Harry resigns to let Louis sleep. Again he resumes his study of the face of an angel. Perfect lips, defined cheekbones, lashes so full they look to heavy for lids to lift and again Harry joins Louis in sleep.

***

It’s the sound of a car driving recklessly that wakes Harry. This time he finds Louis has him under a thigh crossing Harry’s thighs and an arm over Harry’s chest. Louis face is tucked against Harry’s neck.

Harry hears doors open, then close, some voices disrupt the quiet of the clinic.

Patients?

Seeing some surgical scrubs un a coat rack by the door between Louis’ flat and the clinic Harry slips in a pair of the pants and a white lab coat. Both are too small. He hopes no one notices. 

Walking to to the clinic he finds the front door is open. The only one in sight is laying on the front stoop of the church. It is a young man.

Harry just misses seeing the car that the lad came in speed away.

Going to the abandoned lad he finds a similar site to when he found Niall. Perhaps not as much a violent blood-letting but the young man is undoubtably a victim of a clan assault. The thing that is so odd is this lad is a Bradford. 

Taking the lad from the stoop Harry brings him int the clinic and sets him on an exam table. The lad is fully conscious and the sight of Harry creates terror in his eyes, Harry taking care with him or not. 

He shudders, “Y-y-your à Cheshire, the leader...”

“So. Your Bradford? This is yours or mine?” Harry asks of the lads injuries. He’s never considered his clan would act to revenge Niall with an assault when Harry hasn’t issued this. 

“Mine. Betrayed my clan.” Getting this words out seems painfully hard for the lad.

“I’m Harry.” Harry says in a total loss what to do other than grab some steril gauze and apply pressure. This requires Harry repressing an innate instinct to finish off the Bradford. 

“Shawn.” The trepidatious lad says. 

“Betrayed? How do you mean?”

“We...” is it pain or is it fear, distrust, whatever Shawn pauses before rushing to speak the words like it hurts to breath of talk, “we were told not to come near the doctor. We could be made a Transient. I insisted. He’s so...pretty, cute...like sunshine.” 

Harry is working through a response when Shawn looks pass him.

Standing there in the doorway between home and clinic is Louis. 

He looks tired, but of good color. He wears only the button down shirt Harry took off. It is buttoned askew like buttoning it was a challenge. His hair is a massive bed-mess. The little bit stubble on his face that does little to make him look less feminine. Something about the terrible state Louis presents himself in makes Louis look all the more appealingly vulnerable and in need of a cuddle. 

He gives Harry a small smile as he walks over to the patient. Now sooner does he get to Shawn’s side than Shawn snatches an arm and latches onto a wrist to start to feeding with such desperate urgency. This action, and Louis’ total surrender to it, surprises Harry. It implies Louis has become yet another’s addiction.

Louis’ knees seem to give out. Harry grabs Louis in his arms to pull him from the Louis-desperate Bradford lad but Louis tells him, “No, let him. Just hold on, to me, please.”

Harry feels Louis’ fatigue build as Shawn uses him as a Source. Louis relaxes back against Harry’s chest, held in Harry’s arms. Harry lets this unfold. One from a rival clan taking nourishment and healing from this frail angel.

Harry knows the Bradford is one of the four who were with Louis when he came in earlier. He doesn’t know what to do with Louis so weakened and yet wanting to heal. Harry can’t do anything other than maybe, for the first time, trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has some Larry uprising stuff. Harry learns the dynamics of Ziam, begins an aggressive action to stop Louis from destroying his clan only to fall into Louis web a little more. 
> 
> I put more emphasis on the 🍑 thing...as my token of 💜🧡💜to the Mods at Bottom_Louis_Fic_Fest_2019. If you haven’t read the 2019 fictions yet I gotta warn you there are some seriously A M A Z I N G ones, haha, without typos!
> 
> Speaking of typos. My lovely Elmara may not be betaing this until other priorities get resolved so be kind. I write a lot of shit and I suck at editing my own work. Also Elmara has creat content ideas that I always need so give us a little love. (Y o u’ re All soooo Q u i e t out There...hello...?anybody home???)
> 
> 23269:943:39


	9. Waiting for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Shawn in his bed and Harry in his web who will Louis decide to have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be a new chapter soon. More Larry smut, touch of Lilo, big moment for Harry. That all coming out tomorrow hopefully! (4 March)
> 
> This fiction is very ending very soon. Any comments appreciated. It’s been essential to have Elmara check on the vampire-lore as well as my Typos.

It’s not nearly soon enough for Harry when Shawn finally ceases feeding. 

Louis who was listing in Harry’s arms grasps on to Harry for strength turning into him once Shawn releases his wrist. Gazing up at Harry, his eyes so blue, his lips so pink, Harry feels the urge to kiss Louis but is stopped by finding himself imposed upon for the last thing Harry would elect to do.

“Would you finish binding his wounds, bring him to me...after, please?”

What? Louis wants Harry to care for Shawn and bring Shawn to Louis’ bed?

No sure how Louis is so cavalier about this, Harry finds himself caving because once the request is made Louis kisses Harry. The hand with the wrist that was just fed from settles pressing on skin over Harry’s heart. Louis terminates their kiss with a presumptive “Thank you Curly.”

Louis offers one more pretty smile to Harry before heading into his private quarters on wobbly legs. Harry hears water start to run in Louis’ shower. Just like that Harry is left to be nurse-maid to Shawn. 

Shawn watches Harry with a cool reservation as Harry does Louis’ bidding. Maybe Shawn’s reserve is a sign that Shawn is no happier about this than is Harry. Harry is certain that Shawn is barely repressing the displeasure of the situation. Shawn’s quiet reserve says even more. 

The question for Harry about himself is why he doesn’t simply refuse to help, abandon the patient? Harry hasn’t a clue about the rationale of his thinking. It’s sort of like Louis already has a hold on him. 

By the time Harry brings Shawn to Louis’ bed Louis has finished his shower. He is making some tea. 

Making tea and, well, wearing only a small pair of boxer briefs. They emphasize his full bum, his honey-colored skin tone. This flawlessness of a nearly nude Louis causes Harry to get an immediate stiffy. 

“Thank you Curly,” Louis says sweetly while pouring three cups of tea. “Shawn should have this in bed.” 

Once Harry has Shawn reclining back on the doctor’s bed Louis brings them both some tea. It’s the Rooibos and Yorkshire blend. 

Shawn takes a sip. He says “Mmm, this is good. Thank you.” 

“Rest.” Is all Louis says to Shawn as he ruffles Shawn’s curls playfully before turning away to get his own cuppa tea.

Not liking the feeling of being a third wheel, a convenient hand-maid, Harry still thinks he should leave but he can’t. Instead he takes his tea and sits on the oversized, over-stuffed chair, putting his feet on the accompanying ottoman and wonders why he is so damned placated in playing nurse for the demi-god country doctor. 

With Shawn finishing his tea, Louis takes the cup, instructing him again to rest and adding “I’ll make you some bone broth later but you need to get some good sleep first.”

Is there something about Louis, the way his voice, raspy and sultry sounding when saying “sleep” that makes the suggestion overtake those he directs? Shawn quickly drifts into a peaceful slumber. With Shawn resting comfortably, Louis turns to Harry. Harry knows what is written on his face. 

Louis goes to Harry, taking Harry’s cup, setting it aside as he crawls onto Harry’s lap. He shaved his little facial stubble when he showered, he is back to looking bright, pretty, refreshed. The scent of him Harry inhales deeply as Louis makes a handsie-inspection of Harry from where he sits straddling Harry. 

“How about we pick up where we left off days ago when I left you handcuffed to my exam chair?” 

Oh the responses that run through Harry’s mind. There are many. 

“By that you mean when you were going to check my eyes because you said that I was seeing things?”

Coy, brushing fingers over Harry’s lips, another hand palming over Harry’s junk, Louis whispers breathily, teasing Harry’s neck. “Any excuse to free-fall into those eyes of yours, green, gorgeous, could get lost in them for eternity. If you’d let me.”

It’s a sweet romantic thing Louis said but Harry takes ahold of each of a Louis’ wrists to put him off a bit so to make it clear he’s not having more of this being toyed with. He’s sure soon enough Louis will go to Shawn and, like Harry witnessed with Niall, Louis will tend to his patient with his blood and his body. It shouldn’t break Harry’s heart, he doesn’t even know what they are, he to Louis, Louis to him, but whatever it is he isn’t okay being played like this any more.

“You talk of eternity while it’s the thing you take from my descendants. One by one you’re taking my clan down in numbers. Your treatments putting them in conflict. First it was Zayn, but he stayed with Transient because he couldn’t move on, part with Liam. Next you moved on to Niall. Now Liam has slipped into the trap of being addicted to you. And despite all their efforts to fulfill your sex-whore appetite you moved on to the Bradford. This bloke Shawn. He was one of the four I found with you. They will all become trapped in wanting you, or haven’t they already? The taste of you giving them an unquenchable thirst. The way you...” 

“Fuck?” 

“Yes, the way you fuck...” 

“How would you know Curly, we haven’t done that,” a playful expression takes over Louis’ demeanor. His eyes look down between his legs. Is Louis directing Harry’s attention to his dick? To point out that their talk is making his cock fill out ever so slight or it he looking at Harry’s cock like the power of his interest could be enough to tease Harry into a complete hardon? While Harry contemplates which is the case Louis continues his thought. “I think you should know that a lap dance is part of my eye exam for my Preferred Patients.”

Pulling the most playful pixie-like expression, his eyebrows raised, his lips licked with the tip of his tongue followed by a bite of his lower lip, Harry is lost. 

Almost lost. 

Shawn is a distraction. A reminder Louis has everyone spinning madly for his offerings. 

Shawn is laying in plain sight, in Louis’ bed waiting another “treatment”. Likely it will be something involving taking nourishment from Louis, eliciting the senses of taste reborn and a heightened desire for Louis’ body.

Harry not having this. He is the leader of his clan. The Cheshire long standing as one of the oldest and strongest of the vampire lineages. How can Harry let this, this, this healer of whatever take over his family?

”Listen to me Louis, whatever you are, archangel, tool of the devil, mystic, you should come with a label right here for all to see as a warning,” Harry says “right here” as his fingers sweep across defining Louis’ chest under his pronounced collarbones, “a warning label that reads ‘It is What It Is’ because whatever it is that you are defies all explanation, but my point, I want made clear. I don’t crave the taste of you, I won’t let you take apart my clan. Do you understand me?” 

Louis does a little head tilt. His fingers sweep over the skin just under his collarbones that Harry’s touch identified. The sight of Louis touch of himself causes a fleeting second or two where Harry imagines like magic the witting of scrolled letters tattooing into Louis’ skin ‘It Is What It Is’. Was it an illusion? Illusion or perhaps an idea Louis put in Harry’s mind. Before Harry can make sense of what is trickery he is left to follow Louis’ fingers as they travel up Louis’ neck along the jugular where they remain stayed. Louis speaks to Harry with calm, cool confidence. No wavering from Harry’s determined resistance. 

“You don’t want a taste of my blood then? Fine.” His eyes look down to Harry’s crotch and it hits Harry only then that the mere act of getting all aggressive and dominant in declaring his authority and watching Louis touch himself has rendered him further lost in Louis. Harry sports a pants-tenting erection, a thirst, caused by watching Louis touching himself. 

This is not new to Harry. When ever he becomes enraged, feels the call to battle he gets aroused. The thing that is new is Louis sort of mocked him. Louis knows, just as Harry knows, the battle for Harry is within himself. 

His body wants Louis. He starts to tell Louis that he doesn’t want Louis when Louis steps off of him. His fingers hook each side of the waistband of his tiniest of small boxer-briefs and pulls them down enough to to step out of. His semi hangs to one side. He turns away from Harry walking with a deliberate arse-wiggle before he goes to the floor on his hands and knees where there is a plush faux-fur rug beside the bed. 

Nonchalantly, Louis offers himself. “No need to feed? Okay fine, but you look like you would like a taste of something else. Why don’t you eat me out, fuck me senseless, as a parting gift, hum Curly?” 

Louis looks wiggles his bum again. “Please? I’m desperate to feel those dimples of yours pressed against my cheeks, those lips on me, tongue against my rim.” Adding these requests sweetly before making another set of wiggles leaves Harry feeling light headed. His cock is throbbing for want of contact with Louis’ succulent, plump, round arse, his tight hole. 

Harry begins to slowly take off his clothing. His first act to do so elicits an excited little noise from Louis, another little arse-wiggle and a parting of his knees to make himself more prone for Harry. 

Harry’s fangs have extended, his senses-primed, his inability to extract himself from Louis is a sign. 

Resisting Louis is impossible. In a word, Louis is irresistible. 

Harry takes a place behind Louis, hands going to bum and from there sweeping over Louis’ backside. He feels Louis’ shiver. Is Louis taking on this as an interpretation of the sensation of someone like Harry? He looks around at Harry. His eyes have a heavy blue from pupils expectantly wide with his desire. He looks at Harry’s cock with a hunger. Why he isn’t electing to feed his patient and taking his pleasures with Shawn is a curiosity. Harry knows from how he helped with Shawn that the Bradford has a a nicely endowed package. 

“Why me?” Harry asks as he adds to his roaming sweeps some playful slaps that make Louis’ bum take on a pinkishness. “Why must you want me when you have had the others? Why aren’t you satisfied?” 

The answer generates more questions. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, always.” 

While Harry should press for the meaning instead he closes his eyes, parts Louis’ cheeks commenting on what he sees. “We were made to be a trap weren’t we?” 

Louis whines. “Would you please? I’ve waited so long.” 

With the lightest of touch by the tip of his tongue to Louis’ tiny puckered, tight, pink hole Harry sends a shiver through Louis’ body. 

He follows the one little touch of tongue with a fingertip tickle. He gets the same shivering response and with his face not buried allowing him so see the way Louis’ thighs tremble. Harry could spend hours sucking marks into the beautiful skin of Louis’ muscular thighs, making them a bruised mess before following with softest of kisses and nuzzling tenderness. 

“Sensitive, aren’t we?” Harry growls in a voice low, hushed. 

“We?” Louis questions with a breathy exasperation, “W e have no walls to protect us when it comes to you Curly. Break me open.” 

Harry is consumed with the feeling of wanting to toy with Louis’ neediness as he presses his dimples against Louis’ cheeks, the fullness of them pushing back against his face. He laps over Louis’ hole, uses the tip of his tongue to trace around the circle of puckered tissue. This has Louis shivering and panting a “Yas, yaaas, yes...” Louis’ skin warms, the warmth on his face is something different in Harry’s recent experiences. Something like a feeling of home. Is it only the warmth? 

Harry can’t resist languishing in lavishing Louis’ hole with his tongue. Mostly he uses his tongue for this, but he also teases a Louis with his fingertip too to enjoy how the little bit of this prepping has great effects. Louis’ hole dances and quivers when a finger flicks over it. Louis’ shifts weight from one bent leg to the other like it is excruciatingly challenging to be patient. 

The first time Harry offers Louis his fingers for a Louis to make wet Louis takes them with glee. Lavished with Louis’ saliva Harry spits on Louis’ hole to add to the wetness as he dips one finger in. The insanity of how tight the entrance is on his finger has Harry removing it and trying to insert his tongue there hoping that the little finger work made the tiny entrance soft enough for his tongue to penetrate but no. Louis is too tight. 

Louis coos over the alternation of sensations made with fingertip and tongue. Alternations that make his skin warm more. Sweat slicks his bum. He appears torn between wiggling his arse and wanting to stay still for Harry. When patience becomes too much he lets Harry know. Lifting his chest up while stayed on his knees he turns to offer his lips to Harry, Harry takes the opportunity for the kiss. It’s a ravenous, assaulting kind of kiss. Louis’ tongue leaves Harry’s numb for want of it back when he pulls his kiss away. 

“Can you move along, your fabulous cock, impale me with it, please, I’ve been waiting so long.” Louis says breathily in a sentence that is broken into five parts. 

Harry pushes Louis back down. It’s none to gentle but then the kiss did something to ignite the urgency of Harry’s drive. 

Harry spanks Louis’ arse. The none to gentle spanking has Louis confirming he likes it with more “yeses”. Harry tries to put some of two fingers in and twist when Louis begins to curse him. 

The curse is effective when it ends with the worst threat imaginable, “...if you don’t get to fucking me now I will wake Shawn and ride his cock!” 

... 

Harry has had a very different sort of pleasure in his centuries of living as a vampire. One such difference is how engaging in violent conflict, like when he fought the Bradfords in Niall’s defense, he gets something akin to sexual arousal. But with whatever Louis is when Harry finally begins to slide dick into Louis’ ever so tight hole it is an experience of sensations unlike anything else he’s ever felt. His skin has a wave of something like that burning sensation Louis created when he made the light that repelled the Bradfords only now it is tingling and soft waves of that edge of orgasm sensation. 

Senses have changed, Harry nuances of what he was before, back when he was human. His heart actually feels something like that aching sort of thing that comes with love overlaying that is a weird mix of things; lust, yes. Passion, yes. And that profound aching need to please Louis. Oh yes. 

The deeper Harry slides his hard cock in the deeper he falls into a need to please Louis. He hears stupid words stumbling through his lips like he is a conduit of words but not the master of choosing them. The words pose questions like “do you want me to give you a minute to adjust?” “Is this good?” “Can I go deeper?” 

Every response from Louis’ lips comes back with assurances. Harder. Faster. Deeper. More. Right there. Like that. Fucking fuck me... 

To the latter Harry is too happy to oblige. 

By the act of Louis raising up again, his back pressing into Harry’s chest, the move creates a new pressure point on Harry’s length. Louis turns his face to Harry again wanting a kiss. Harry loves the way Louis is only partially muted from crying out as he comes impaled on Harry’s cock, Harry holding him tightly. 

Louis’ walls produces waves of orgasm inducing clenches on Harry’s length. Harry gets dizziness as he gives to the orgasm. It takes so much from Harry’s that he physically caves into Louis, his weight making them fall to the floor in a heap together. 

The nonexistent space between them is a gooey cream from what comes out of Louis with Harry’s cock slipping out but remaining pressed between his crotch and Louis’ bum. As they lay on the floor, each sort of laying on their sides, Harry reaches for Louis’ pretty cock. He holds it tight in his hand kissing Louis’ shoulder and neck. How in the post-orgasmic cloud, the dizziness, he lets himself fall to Louis’ whim he doesn’t know, but he does. 

It’s not until Harry’s tongue detects the the flavors, strawberry, watermelon, a hint of peach does he realize. He has sunk his fangs into the silky, fine skin of Louis’ neck, penetrated Louis’ jugular. The taste of Louis is on Harry’s tongue. 

And Louis? He moans and softly whispers, “I waited for you for so long.” 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is been a long time waiting for this content with Harry and Louis...Comments?
> 
> 26114:1198:43


	10. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s session with the doctor has an unexpected twist.

The hand with which Harry grips Louis’ cock feels the flesh fill out, Louis hardening, as Harry continues to suck nourishment from Louis. Harry has witnessed this kink of Louis’, where he gets aroused being fed on, when he observed Louis with others before. Harry fears that maybe with each second he continues drinking he slips deeper into Transient. He knows not why he doesn’t stop except maybe part of the entanglement in this Louis-trap is how one is compelled with a dire need to fulfill Louis. Once Louis regains his erection he will want more. Sure enough, Louis starts to undulate against Harry’s crotch creating friction with Harry’s hand on his length, encouraging Harry with needy little whines and pleas for more, more, more. 

What makes Harry release his latch on Louis’ is a feeling of a drip of hot spunk on his hand. Louis is rapidly approaching the edge of coming. He goes mute, chocking back little hitching noises. These cute sounds overwhelm Harry. Harry rolls Louis onto his back, hastily kissing over skin as Harry sinks low. Confronted with copious beading cum on the head Of Louis cock, Harry takes Louis’ dick in his mouth where he is immediately hit with the infusion of the taste of slightly salty strawberry, watermelon and peaches. Louis grabs handfuls of Harry’s long curls pulling on Harry while arching his back like feel of Harry’s mouth on him accentuates the intensity for his orgasm.

As soon as Louis moans a sigh of contentment his eyes fix on Harry who is wiping his chin. Louis stares at Harry’s lips with eyes deep blue from pupils blown wide. Louis blurts out his next wish with his hands tugging at Harry to move their bodies again. Harry finds he is between legs parted, bent, Louis tugging on him more to “...be a sport and make me come again on that big, perfect dick of yours.”

All that pulling and tugging results in Harry positioned, lead by his dick in Louis’ hand, so he is able to slide a his cock into Louis’ once more. Louis uses one hand to pull Harry into a kiss while the other assists Harry the first penetrating drive only to leave the task to Harry’s own direction much of Harry is sunk. With them joined by both a kiss and Louis stuffed full of Harry’s cock, Harry wants nothing more than to make Louis feel good, for himself to feel truly alive.

Alive for the first time is the nuance to the sensation Harry has as he starts driving his rhythmic penetrations. Each thrust at its terminus has Louis coughing out a “oh yes”, “yes” or simply moaning as they maintain much of a kiss through most of this dicking.

Pulling back from the kissing for sake of needing oxygen Harry easily slips a pair of fingers into Louis’ pretty mouth, growling a demand that Louis suck them. It is his fingers that silence the increasingly loud noises Louis makes as Harry wrecks him with an increasingly punishing pace to his thrusts. 

Louis is exactly like that, almost gagging on Harry’s fingers when Louis' body makes another series of spasms clenching tightly on Harry’s cock, cum bubbling off the head of Louis’ dick where it is pressed between their bellies. Harry allows Louis’ pulsing spurts of cum slow before he scoops Louis in his arms, adeptly lifting Louis as he gets them both off the floor. Arms entangled around each other, Louis’ legs helping to keep them as one, Harry moves to the oversized chair. There he lowers Louis down, parts their bodies enough for Harry to be hit with cold where their bellies are coated with Louis’ jizz. Harry makes a few more thrust, one hand gripping Louis’ neck to keep Harry’s oddly overwhelming desire to latch there again be kept at bay. 

“What ever even are you, you fucking fuck like a force of nature, you’re so fucking good...”

Louis can verbally respond despite being mildly choked. Harry is sure Louis could easily fully repel him like he has done to the Bradfords should he feel threatened. Louis doesn’t. Instead he slides his hands onto Harry’s arse. He keeps Harry buried deep. “Fill me Harry, fill me with your seed. Gonna enjoy feeling you eating me out again, your cream pie, from me.”

For Harry it’s another dizzying orgasm. His cum dump adding to the sounds of their sloppy sex even though most of Harry’s thrusts are delivered with him remaining mostly staying as deep as Louis’ smaller form can manage. How Louis takes him, Liam, or Zayn for that matter, Harry can’t fathom. But he stays in his final thrust so deep it should be punishing and yet Louis hums through it like he’s born for cock. There can be no other explanation.

When Harry brings his lips back to Louis’ he keeps his hand on Louis’ neck not risking he will terminate the kiss by taking to using Louis as a Source again. Has he slipped into Transient? His own body feels alien to him. Senses long since traded for the vampire manifestation are coming back to Harry. With Louis as the cause, well, it feels like home.

It’s not the allure of Louis’ strawberry-watermelon-peach elixir that interrupts the kiss. It is the sound of the door to the clinic opening and someone striding through the clinic in a rush. Prepared for the worst, a Bradford perhaps, it is a surprise when Liam comes into Louis’ flat. Liam stops, bulking at what he encounters, and with a “should I stay or should I go” air about him, Liam asks “Is now a bad time?” 

Louis’ response is to laugh. It’s a contagious laugh though the interruption is no laughing matter to Harry. 

“Liam has an appointment? For...” Harry asks.

Louis looking like a master waiting his servants attendance as he reclines on the plush chair where Harry placed him, a mix of sweat and spunk giving him a sheen that accentuates his honey-coloring, keeps a hand on Harry suggesting Harry stay close. 

“Oh so jealous now?” Louis exudes a teasingly-pixie playfulness. He’s toying with Harry’s affection? “I’m happy to accommodate anyone when they have certain needs, particularly if they have a nice dick and such fabulous abs like Liam, loving licking his hard body, sort of a kink for me.”

Louis flagrant sex-whore statement has Liam taking it as an invitation to enter the room. He looks over at Shawn who continues sleeping. Displeased to see Shawn, he says nothing of the Bradford, he only surveys the body language of his clan’s alpha. Harry continue to hover over Louis possessively. Louis continues to have a hand on Harry like he is wanting to hold Harry there.

Can it be Louis wants his cake and eat it too. Or more properly have one eat out his cream pie while Louis plays with another lover?

Harry’s senses dimmed by his yielding to the temptation of Louis’ dual-purpose seduction, isn’t so weaken that his ability to read his clan-mate’s intentions is a total loss. Liam exudes à prowess. Is he wanting to be with Louis? Take Harry’s place? And which of Harry’s places. The role of lover or the role of leader? 

Harry’s fangs signal his displeasure with the suspect. Liam’s do the same. Louis aware of the rising tension playfully slaps Harry’s face. 

“Don’t be so silly you two.” He shifts under Harry to resume a hands and knees position turning sideways on the chair with being on the elevated surface puts his face at an ideal height so when Liam cautiously approaches, undresses, presenting his massive cock the height is idea for Louis to take Liam between lips he parts with eyes closing. Liam steadies his length, stares at his alpha, as Harry is left with Louis’ bum presented.

Harry stares back at Liam while he places his hands on Louis’ arse before beginning to devour juicy cream pie of his making. It must be his imagination because he gets the mix of flavors again. His desire to lick into Louis is heightened by the way Louis shivers under Harry’s efforts. All this time Louis hums as he works Liam’s cock sending Liam into a dazed state of closing eyes and letting Louis bob on as much of his length as Louis can manage.

Louis brings up one hand to assist with managing Liam’s impressive length. This frees Liam’s hands to pet Louis like he is some prize to be adored. Left to tripod on the three other limbs Louis increasingly relies on Harry’s hands give him the stability he needs as Louis becomes increasingly focused on sucking Liam off. Harry’s fingers bite their claim into the flesh on Louis’ hips and in doing so Harry is connected to every little movement Louis makes. 

The way Louis moves, split between two lovers, is so natural for him, Harry almost forgets Liam is an intrusion. But then it happens. 

Liam pulls away from Louis. He boldly asserts his will ignoring Harry’s dominance. Coming to shove Harry aside he slaps Louis’ arse and dips fingers in Louis’ wet hole, “Might need to leave me some of that spunk to fuck out of this pussy-boi’s precious hole,” 

Liam grips Louis by the shoulders, pulling Louis up to be on his knees both hands free, as Liam rams his urgent cock in Louis making Louis yelp despite Louis having been well fucked loose by Harry. Once Louis is with his back to Liam’s chest, Liam’s cock imbedded in his arse, Liam possessively wraps his arms around Louis. He gives Harry a stern, threatening look right before he bites over Louis’ shoulders. Liam’s hands play with Louis’ nipples eliciting excited little whines from Louis. Oddly Harry has little experience with the lightheadedness he suffers that weirdly allowed him to be so literally pushed aside. Could it be something of Louis drained something of him? He allows Liam to make the two or three thrusts it takes to cause Louis to cry out again, a cry of edging on pain with pleasure as he comes, spattering the chair, his orgasm orchestrating an immediate following by Liam. 

Seeing how Liam nibbles on Louis when his fangs are exposed triggers an immediate response from Harry. How the situation spins isn’t clear to Harry. He had Liam in his hands when he felt the bite. One of his own clan taking a hold of him. Did he hesitate? How he felt the sensation of draining from one of his own, darkness descending Harry can’t fathom. 

*** 

The light? 

Is it the light that wakes Harry or is it the voices and laughter across the room. Feeling warm, tired, but comfortable he goes with letting himself drift in what is an alien, sleepy-state for a vampire. If anything it’s more human-like than vampirism. If it weren’t for his knowing he is taking nourishment from a Source Harry would think he isn’t one of his kind. 

Like a cold, hard shock to the head two realities hit Harry at the same instant. 

The voices in the room are those of Niall and Shawn. They are laughing and exchanging comments on some food they are eating. This drawls Harry’s realization that he has those flavors on his tongue; the taste of Louis. The warmth and the comfort he feels is because he has Louis tightly held to his chest the two of them a tangled mess as Harry drinks. 

And Liam? 

Harry has no awareness of Liam. His last recollection was the split second decision to reclaim Louis from Liam which became an inexplicable challenge by Liam for clan leadership, one that Harry would guess, was successful. 

Harry doesn’t understand why he can’t release from Louis. He wants to. He wants to not. ‘Not’ wins. So Harry stays with having the elixir shifting in bed ever so slight. 

The sounds of his rustling has to be the cause of getting Niall’s attention. Harry hasn’t the strength to release Louis’ neck but he hears Niall come to the side of the bed from behind him. 

“Hey mate,” Niall says softly, “when your refreshed we can discuss what happened. When your ready Harry...no need to push things.” 

What does that even mean? Harry doesn’t know. He only can hold onto a very pliant Louis. Louis who is oddly like the sun in Harry’s arms. Warmth from Louis permeates Harry to his core. Every little breath Louis takes brings a breath to Harry’s chest too like they are one. 

Niall steps away. Harry allows himself to be “refreshed”, whatever that means. All he knows for sure is he has stepped through a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy with how the plot is coming together on this one. Hope you are enjoying reading it. Still trying to redeem myself on my massive typos-exposé. Share the love and go read some of the fabulous works on the Blff2019 series.
> 
> 28296:1338:43


	11. Live with Love

When Harry wakes again he is alone in Louis’ bed. In the church-housed flat with him are Niall and Shawn. It’s obvious how cozy the two have become. One a former Cheshire, another a former Bradford. Both reborn. Both apparently in love with each other.

“Where is Louis?” Harry asks announcing his wakefulness and interrupting Niall’s fondly doting over Shawn. 

Niall comes to Harry’s side quickly. He sits on the edge of the bed. Shawn looks hesitiant to be in Harry’s company. He diverts his eyes, busies himself with some kitchen chores to avoid the conversation Harry between Niall .

Shawn also starts heating water for tea. 

Oh.

Right.

Harry has seen this process before; a blend of Rooibos and Yorkshire tea comes first. 

Then the bone broth.

Along the way taking nourishment from Louis speeds the drive, attenuates accepting stepping out of the night. Into the light. Finally making choice to not feed on the living any longer speeds the vampiric state. 

With Louis no where in site Harry’s primary concern is actually, oddly, the other thing that happens in this transient process...

Overwhelming desire for sex with Louis.

Louis being such a cock-whore and his patient’s yearning for it makes Harry’s first concern Louis. 

“Niall, where is Louis?” Harry says with a connotatively different secondary concern, “Liam? Where is he? Did he really believe he could defeat me in such a pathetic way? There is no one in our Society who will accept his ill conceived attempt to commit Diablerie. I am older, one of the most powerful vampires. Me, my clan! Is Liam so hapless to think he can actually take my place? The taste of Louis, what is it to Liam, chocolate, bourbon, peach...made him crazed for the elixir, delirious in its inebriating effects, delusional? All of you know this challenge Louis puts upon you, but you are each lost in Louislouislouis, his kink for sex as he infects you with his angelic blood!” 

Harry takes note of how Niall looks uncertain in how to respond. 

Harry assertions himself more. “Liam will never hold the clan. He can’t! His Diablerie was unsuccessful! He thinks he defeated me but in my veins I feel the power, the dominance, I have control, I am the Cheshire Alpha!”

It is probably the almost pathetic look on Niall’s face or the way Harry’s yelling was so rage-driven that the lone Bradford in the room was made to be jittering with nerves so riddled that Shawn drops, shattering, several tea cups and saucers.

Niall, far too young a vampire when he was one, now nothing to his clan given his decision to fully transition away from Cheshire, demonstrates impressive moxie confronted with Harry’s rage. 

“Harry. Wait.” Niall gently makes Harry who rose to his feet to sit once again on the bed like this is a conversation to take when sitting. “You feel a power. In your veins. Like fully Alpha?”

Harry’s sensations are indeed power. Restored. Even this slight dismissiveness from one once his is insulting enough to make him experience what is his aroused state when confronted. 

Yet...

...something is different. Alien.

Questioning himself he asks Niall what Niall suggested with his nuanced query about what Harry feels. “Niall, what happened? I remember Liam was asserting himself for want of Louis. I think I felt him set his fangs, and then,” 

Harry looks around. For the first time he realizes he isn’t sure if it’s been merely hours since he woke a few times in dreamy states feeding on Louis or perhaps was it over the course of days. Or even a week. 

He’s only certain he has slept long enough that Niall and Shawn are comfortable in a routine of what appears to be playing-house. They are a cozy, handsie. 

And Harry? His awareness of self is strength. Power, and, well...

...Alive.

“Niall, what happened? Tell me! What has Liam done! Louis?”

Niall gets a cup of tea from Shawn who still diverts his eyes away from Harry as he comes to give his new lover with the cuppa. His eyes appear to study only his feet as he softly asks Harry, “for you?”

Harry shakes his head to wave Shawn off with a “no”. He is in some challenge to his status his clan’s survival and some Bradford sub wants to offer him a fucking cup of tea? 

Niall sips his tea and nods to Shawn adorning him with a loving smile. ... them sharing a warm exchange of unspoken certainty between them. He takes a deep breath. “Harry, Liam drained you. It seemed you were so, well, compromised...you know...Louis-whipped, Liam took you down. He then turned to take Louis as part of his prize. Louis, well Louis did that light-thingie. You know, searingly bright light, tinge of green and he cast Liam out. He then took one of these needle-thingies, two needles actually, and a tube-thingie and he connected you to him. He fed you with his life force Harry. Vein to vein. Heart to heart. He, um, well, he said he’d been waiting for you for years. It was...”

Niall stops. Harry’s breath halts too. He is riveted, on some precipice not knowing the meaning of what Niall is saying but suspecting its meaning is clear. Some core of vampiric-read of emotions remains intact despite what it sounds like he is being told. 

“...pure love.”

Niall pauses as if to let the words “pure love” set in for Harry. 

Harry almost asks what the fuck does that even mean? He looks questioningly at Niall. He’s sure his face shows his confusion. Words are not needed. Niall will fill in.

“Harry, you’re not Alpha anymore. Your not Vampiric. What you feel, the strength the power is you’re something, well me and Shawn are trying to understand what because Louis is like a Fooking nut-case of using labels. Like he really hates labels. And all the norms we like to brand anyone with his dismisses. He says cryptic things like ‘be and let be’. Or ‘if it’s not your concern don’t be so concerned’. Oh and ‘live with love’. That one Louis said over and over again when he was healing you. We were worried, how could Louis sustain feeding you, but he never went blank, he just stayed with you. Healing. Like it is a love, a need for him to be fulfilled basically, from when you entered the darkness of our kind. 

“Harry if I had to guess, me and Shawn both agree, it’s like he knew you were always meant to be like one of his. Maybe he had to take care of things, whatever ‘things’ are, but you are his and he is yours. Through time. Eternal. Immortal.”

Harry understands. He is immortal. And not the vampiric one type that he was. He feels the sunshine in his veins, Louis’. 

“Louis? Liam? Are they? What...where? I...” Harry’s shifting confusion has him stopped. He stares at Niall with his mouth open like he wants to speak but can’t fathom what his next question is. He looks over at Shawn who continues to evert his eyes respectful of a former Alpha. Shawn’s nervousness suggests something to Harry. He directs his question to the Bradford. 

“He’s gone to yours hasn’t he, Louis, I mean. He’s gone to them.” 

Shawn nods. He continues to avoid eye contact with Harry, looks to rely on Niall for support as he replies. “Yes. We think so. When he felt comfortable leaving you he said he was going to make sure Liam is okay. We thought, me and Niall thought this meant he was going to protect Liam by making sure he didn’t try anything stupid by confronting Bradfords alone. Louis thinks Liam is high on feeling he is Alpha. Louis seemed to want to finish what he started with Bradford clan. Or at least be there if Liam tries to assert himself.” 

“Started with the Bradford Clan” is an interesting expression. Harry must ask. 

“What do you mean, started with the Bradford?” 

Hearing less vitriol in Harry’s tone Shawn finally makes eye contact. Niall moves to Shawn’s side reassuringly rubbing Shawn’s back and shoulders. 

“Well, actually it was before that. You know, we all do. The healing, or making Transients, has always been a rumor, haven’t we all heard of it. It is supposed to be a myth. We vampires have no threats, no predators. Several years ago those of us in Bradford began to hear of one who was reducing the numbers in our neighboring clans. When It entered territories It left clans in total disarray. Zayn’s idea was to scout out how other healthy Clans were maintaining their numbers. Cheshire being one so strong, he came here for research, so he intended. He met Liam. For Zayn it was love at first sight. 

“When Louis later moved to here Zayn must have recognized the potential danger in Louis but he also new Louis was providing a door through which he could jump clans. Zayn didn’t realize the full extent of perils until it was too late. Those of us who came to bring Zayn back into our clan made the mistake, as you know, of thinking we could leverage a threat by attacking Niall. We wrongly assumed your power was at the heart of Zayn’s desire to be with Liam. We thought, wrongly again, that you would demand Zayn’s exodus. 

“With the four of us unaware of Louis’ full capacity we took what we again considered no risk. We didn’t understand Louis the one. The encounter with Louis left me wanting more than my brothers to move through being Transient. In part because maybe I realized I regretted what happen with Niall. Regret turned to remorse, remorse because...” Shawn pauses to look to Niall, Shawn’s blushing, giddy smile oozes with his affection, “I, I, I love Niall. Must be something out the Cheshire’s and their effect on us Bradfords, ‘cause I love him.” Niall gives Shawn a sweet, brief kiss. This centers Shawn as he continues to narrate the prospective disposition within the Bradford for Harry. “The thing is now with Bradford numbers dwindling, several by their encounter with you, me and Zayn committing to seeing the transient process through, the Bradford clan is left in complete disarray. I’m not sure how the remaining Bradford, our Alpha, will take Louis coming for them. Louis is an enigma. He might seem so delicate, only a pretty, little plaything, but he really is so strong.” 

The description of Louis as a delicate plaything has Harry challenged to balance two emotions. One is a need to protect Louis like Louis is more than just a sex-whore to him. Another emotion is jealousy. Harry doesn’t want to see ever again Louis aroused and enjoying being fed on, following such healing treatments with bodily pleasures as his sex-drive is even stronger than the vampire drive. 

Harry asks for clarification. “By plaything, you mean the way taking Louis’ offering Nourishment from his body infuses the need for all of his body? The peril for your clan is wanting the taste of him and more.” 

“Yes.” 

*** 

Harry’s path to the house Shawn told him the Bradfords use as a temporary homestead has Harry traveling by foot to go most expediently. It’s dark soon after he leaves for the his destination. With the existence of a new moon the faintly green tinged flares of lightening like-strikes alert Harry to Louis’ whereabouts from a distance. 

Louis has engaged Bradford. 

Harry can’t remember what it was to feel worry. Worry like real, human-like worry. He thinks the thing that grips his heart is that long since forgotten human experience. Coming at a run over a large embankment Harry is met with what knows he should be a slight burning sensation nearing Louis, but he is not singed. 

What he finds cresting over the embankment is a yet another surprise. 

Sure enough Louis is central to a party of four. He has three Bradfords at his side. The particles of light he sends out is so to keep Liam at bay. Basically Liam is on his knees, he looks to be wanting to move into Louis’ little party. By some measure of control Louis is holding Liam off while keeping his collection of three Bradfords close. 

The light should make it impossible for Harry to penetrate Louis’ circle but Harry is unaffected by it. He is able to reach Liam, help Liam to his feet and pull Liam away. Each step farther away from Louis has Liam acting less and less tortured by his self-imposed aggression. 

Once Harry takes Liam such a distance that his heaves and signs of duress ebb, Harry sits him down on the grass at their feet. “Stay here.” Harry says. 

Liam is drenched in sweat, a sign that Liam was sustaining this singe-effect for sometime rather than retreating. He only nods at Harry, his former Alpha, his face showing his guilty displeasure in his condition of betrayer and yet the one needing Harry’s protection. 

Leaving Liam sat on the embankment Harry descends. Louis doesn’t cast a light. He stays where he is. Shirtless, but in his running style shorts his body is not so clothed that if he were aroused anything would be hidden. 

Louis isn’t sporting his erection during this bond though three Bradfords hungrily feed. One is at each wrist. One at his neck. Each of them look ready for the sex that Louis incites desire in those he feeds. All of them have one hand roaming over Louis’ skin. Another hand palms their erections with their anticipation evident. 

Louis looks at Harry with eyes that aren’t focused off into some other world. He is in the here and now. He quite literally shakes off his three attendees. A shudder and shoulder shrug he disengages the one Bradford who is at his neck. Each at Louis’ wrists he twists to free from Transients only to follow with an act to place the hand over the two Bradfords’ faces, playfully pushing them away. It’s a subtly dismissive disengagement by Louis like to say they are no more than like fleas to dog. 

“Curly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearly finished! Hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment!
> 
> 30652:1469:45


	12. Nonsectarian

“Curly!”

Louis leaves his attendees wanting, looking at Harry with an extensive once over like he enjoys what he sees before making one quick glance up the embankment at Liam. His face shows some uninterpretable mix of thoughts about Liam. Whatever his thoughts are about Liam, he directs his next words to the Bradfords, chiding them like they are children, “You lads better run along now.” 

To Harry he goes arms slipping around Harry’s waist, Louis’ half-clothed body forming seamlessly to Harry’s. 

Harry is greeted with a kiss that goes quickly to possessive passion, hands saying as much too. Meanwhile Harry is at a loss to fully understand what he has interrupted. He likes the kiss too much, the way Louis’ hands find sensitive places to tease such that Harry gets lost in the passion.

What is a mild distraction is how the Bradfords start to slowly head off but linger a little like they can’t bear yet to leave Louis. This has Harry pulling away, looking over Louis’ shoulder to send them a message, fangs out.

Only no, the fangs do not. Nothing of his self that he’s known for centuries resonates in ways he understands. He feels his power, his confidence like what is true to his inner-Alpha. It’s simply different. While he tries to muster all his full prowess he has the distraction of the diminutive country doctor kissing his neck, underside of his chin, hands playing over his body. They could be lovers on a romantic beach somewhere for how Louis is behaving like they are the only two in the world. 

Aware he is not presenting himself as the Cheshire Alpha though he has some presence about himself such that the three Bradfords are tenuous to assert their numbers. They could even be described as afraid of him. All of this newness centers around what Louis has done. There is the question.

“Louis what have you done to me?” 

Louis looks up at Harry. Blue eyes hold the green for several unanswered seconds. 

“I’ve waited for you for so long. It’s always been you. So I’ve bided my time doing my healing and hoping for the day.” 

Words he’s heard before make him ask again. “Why do you keep saying that? What have you done to me?” 

It’s the most bashful-like mannerism Louis has displayed the way he shuffles his feet and looks directly at Harry’s chest like being eye to eye through his answer is too much. 

“Because I have been waiting for you. I was there when you were born into the night Harry. I watched you develop from there, the powerful vampire you became. You were much too much in love with what you thought you were to ever want to go another way, you wanted immortality and you weren’t like the truly loving person you were before you turned. It’s taken you centuries to wonder if you were as complete in being vampiric as you first believed.” 

Over the embankment comes Zayn to find Liam where he remains sat by Harry, still dazed perhaps by Louis. This distraction has Louis paused for a second in his explanation. With Zayn attending to Liam, the Bradfords continuing to loitering around with uncertainty, Louis ignores them all and resumes his eyes going to studying Harry’s for measure of Harry’s comprehension. A nod to Liam and Zayn he returns to the subject. 

“You see Harry Zayn had chosen love. The lightness and freedom of it. He went with fair ease. For the most part those I heal opt for it when they realize they have a second chance. For some, like Liam, they have confusion, fear. Probably it’s the hardest for those who’ve pushed through the doubting of whether they can endure being alive for a shorter time even though they no longer want the vampire life. They fear death and the unknown of what is or is not an afterlife. 

“You being Alpha, you more than most, have all these Walls. As much as you wanted to taste of me you’ve kept yourself trying to measure what you couldn’t know, if you could trust. Trust me is all I can ask.” 

Harry doesn’t know if he understands. Or even how to ask about what he doesn’t. He shakes his head. Louis steps back, takes another lingering look over all of Harry. Harry’s senses, once highly attuned, vampiric, now alien but just as keen, or more so, say Louis likes what he sees. 

“Harry,” Louis calls him by his name, not the pet name which implies what he will say next is significant, “I can only heal Harry. I can’t kill. I’ve been roaming the world since before your time going through communities where I could offer humanity back to those who wanted it. I’ve wanted to fix you since the very beginning because I knew who you were when you where human-born, this adorable little boy who wanted to make everyone happy. Carefree. Loving. Always treating people with such kindness. I tried for centuries staying away from the Cheshire because I have the same desires as mortals, needs too. Like love. Love fulfilled.” 

Louis resumes shuffling his feet, looking down at them. It feels very much like he is one who has nothing to offer and feels exposed and vulnerable. 

“I knew you wouldn’t come around in Transient without that life eternal. You wouldn’t be willing, like Zayn or Niall, or so many others to try on your coat of humanity again. You need more. So the thing is I can’t kill, like I said,” Louis looks up the small hill at Liam who has Zayn sitting on the grass with him rubbing Liam’s back. The two appear to be watching as Louis and Harry work things out. Whatever that means. “Harry I had to hope Liam would break. Do the unthinkable. And by using him, seducing him, having him descend into such crazed need he did what I needed him to do. That way I could,” 

“Offer you this, eternity with me...” 

It’s Harry who makes their bodies back into one. Harry who assaults Louis’ lips with his, tongue forcing its way into Louis mouth making Louis whine and melting when Harry’s hands resume their feel him. Louis is lifted ever so slightly when Harry’s hands firmly take ahold of each side of Louis’ arse and tug him up. Louis does his best to get his legs around Harry to clamor onto him as they continue a passionate kiss, a sign Harry want to make sure he confirms a commitment to a shared bond. 

Harry is aware the Bradfords have decided to close in again. He feels their want for Louis, flies to the honey. All Harry has to do as he has Louis wrapping arms and legs around him, is project forth a positive suggestion to warn off those with darkness. Harry’s first time sending out light works to dissuade the Bradfords pushing them back farther. 

Harry realizes that his light, as blindingly bright as Louis’, has the slightest tingle of color. It’s too funny that his took on something reminiscent of Louis’ blue eyes just as Louis’ light hints of his eyes of green. 

It’s a high Harry gets from his experience of trying this. A high and, well, a stimulating need for something more. Harry makes Louis take to his place back standing on the grass. He gathers from the feeling of Louis’ dick having begun to poke him in the stomach that Louis wants more with him too. It’s a surprise then when Louis, set standing, says, “Okay Curly, now for Liam.” 

“Liam? You, you want...Liam?” Harry looks up the embankment. Both Liam and Zayn are undressed. Each looks to be expectantly watching Louis. Each lazily wanks the other’s cock with one hand. 

Louis puts a hand over Harry’s lips like to caress them in a brief teasingly light touch. “Baby, can be my daddy once I’ve finished my work, but Liam’s nearly caving to living with love now, I got work to do. Come be part of the party.” 

Harry’s got a clear idea that he’s gonna have to endure watching his-Louis be fed on while fucked by one who was once his closest friend. Louis slips out of his athletic shorts. Did he have to do that so Harry has to watch his bum with its wiggle, his strong, luscious thighs leave him as Louis ascends the small hill? 

The way Louis looks back down at him indicates he was deliberately being a tease, knowing Harry would have a perfect look at a stunning sight from an angle that would surely overtake Harry with lust. 

Louis pops down on top of a Liam who opens arms for him, Zayn letting them come together in a kiss. Zayn’s hands travel over each of their bodies as they kiss. Zayn wets the fingers of his Louis-hand before he takes it under Louis’ bottom eased by how Louis is straddling Liam between legs parted wide. Zayn repeats this process several times indicative of his role in fingering Louis as Liam and Louis continue to enjoy their kiss. Perhaps too soon for the very little prepping Zayn has managed, the kiss must overwhelm Liam. Or maybe Liam fears Zayn will take to eating Louis out with the way Louis arches his back, lifting his sweet arse to become like to present his perfect hole to whomever wants to be the victor. 

Breaking the kiss, Liam pushes Louis off his lap, onto the grass face down. It’s none too gentle and in so doing Louis’ legs bump Zayn aside. 

With Louis face down, Liam lays over his body, fangs sinking into Louis’ neck. Liam ruts a few times against Louis’ bum without trying to impale Louis, his massive length finding a cradling contact as it slides between the full cheeks wet from Zayn’s saliva. A few such motions made, Liam takes ahold of his dick, Louis parting his legs, like a crazed beast Liam begins to shove his big knob into the body pin under him. 

Zayn begins to offer encouragement. “That’s right Li, tight fit feels sooo good breaching his tiny hole, gonna make him cum first stroke he always loves getting stuffed so tight!” 

Harry has to assert himself. He’s not sure still what he is. Or what they are. He only knows he’s lost his alpha status but in its place he has something else. Something Louis. Furthermore he just been told Louis has followed him through the centuries, loved him for all time and wanted their time together to be eternal. How should he feel about this...this, whatever this is...Louis’... Work? A healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty close to ending this. Thank you all three readers of this story!!!
> 
> 32000 words, not even 50 likes....finish this? 
> 
> 32449:1649:49


	13. Telescoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is tailored to the lovely Elmara. Thank you for the help babe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never intended to leave this completed without one more bout of Larry smut, but it felt “Complete”. As there are also a few minor details to clarify, if after you read this maybe comment; leave it as is or call for an epilogue? 
> 
> Also a premise for another fic is described below. Please let me know if that’s of interest to read. Thoughts/suggestions welcomed!

(...Lilo smut continued...)

It hard watching Liam as Liam impales Louis with a brutal force and pacing. Liam is fueled by the lust born out of how Louis makes one feel so good in two ways; the taste of him and the bodily pleasure of bottom Louis. Beside them on their grassy spot Zayn encourages Liam. His hand wanks his dick as he watches his lover take his pleasure. 

“That’s right Liam, give into his sweet heat, his taste, his divine scent, fuck his hole good and deep, he wants it so! His thighs, thick and strong are sweating, shaking, trying to stay spread for want of that big cock of yours.” 

Indeed Louis appears to try to use his legs, knees trenching into grass with each of Liam’s powerful thrusts, to give his bum some lift as he arches his sublime back. Louis’ efforts present himself and his little moans are the only signs Louis is enjoying the beastly dicking since Louis has his face down. 

Harry approaches Louis and Liam with thoughts of ending this, uncertain that he can’t allow it for a myriad of reasons. 

Harry stops where he takes a place slightly in front of Louis on the grass. Aware his close proximity Louis lifts his head to moan softly while unable to speak to Harry since he is so lost in being ravaged. Liam’s grip on his neck binding. Louis’ eyes once again have that far off vacancy like Louis is seeing into another world. His little moans say he is invested in the bodily act. That dreamy stare like he is somewhere else spurs Harry to put his hands over Louis’ two hands. Doing so is taken Harry away; figuratively swept into Louis’ world view.

Harry knows he is in reality sitting on the grassy knoll in the countryside. In his mind sees another place, another time. It’s not his own past. Harry knows it is also not Louis’.

This is the first time Harry understands what Louis does as he increments a Transient into the light. Louis can “read” every story of the life of the one he heals. He looks into their experiences and sees them at their weakest, their worst, their most unrequited needs and desires that hollowed them out. 

What is more important is how every ugly part of their internal prison Louis cleanses away by seeing through it. How it was Harry wasn’t aware this is what was happening to him when Louis healed him, he doesn’t know. But now that he is a partner to Louis by being in physical contact with Louis, the simple act of holding hands he can see the beauty of what Louis is doing. He stays with Louis, letting Louis take Liam through a series of orgasms, while bad life experiences play through Louis like Louis is living them in a dream as if he were Liam. Each of these little memories become lighter, they leave in turn.

Liam has been one of the Cheshire for the longest. He was Harry’s first. Liam’s is vampiric life that has many deeds to purge. Perhaps this is why he is such an intense lover. He’s plundered the lovely body under him for sometime before Harry sees the sense of Louis living through Liam’s eyes and experiences-passed subsiding. No sooner does that happen then Liam releases his bite. He lays to one side of Louis flat on his back. His huge dick came out of Louis coated in his cream from his numerous breedings. Exhausted, satiated, Liam merely lays there on the grassy knoll too spent to do anything else. Louis cleansed Liam and in so doing drained him figuratively and literally. 

Zayn Looks at Harry with a split second of reservation before he parts Louis’ cheeks of an ass made red from all the pounding slaps of Liam driving his cock repeatedly into the precious sweet hole. Despite the dark conditions Harry can see how Louis was positively wrecked. He gathers when Louis was making what were slight changes in his moans and gasps these were times when he was orgasming which were many but with Zayn moving in between Louis still parted legs Harry understands what Zayn wants.

Zayn would like to fuck his lover’s cum from Louis’ wet, ruined hole.

With one hand still holding Louis, Harry brushes Louis’ sweaty fringe aside with tenderness. “You want some more my sweet?”

What does Harry call Louis? He is a sweet creature for lack of another term. 

Louis breaths out a little whispy “Yas, babe, for you.” He looks up at Harry. Reestablishes holding the hand Harry hand brushed his hair away. Holding Harry's hand more tightly Harry watches as Zayn easily slides his long, dick into Louis with his hands gripping Louis’ hips. Zayn makes a few trusts before he closes his eyes, rolls his head. It might be that it is such a scintillating thing to feel Louis heat, his juicy cum cream pie together with how contact of crotch smacking into plumb bum adds an erotic sloppy-sexy sound. The sounds timed with the act of bottoming out becomes too much if Zayn were to allow his eyes to watch. Not to mention Louis’ beautiful way of arching, his determination to keep himself proned perfectly for being bred again, speaks to his delight to be bred by a second lover. 

No sooner has this second dicking commenced, Louis and Harry connected by their touch of Harry’s hands atop Louis’ hands, than the telescope vision into another world commences too.

Louis’ eyes loose their focus on the here and now once more but unlike with Liam, whose vampire-life was conducted through Louis with a cleansing to allow him to transition, Zayn’s is different.

Zayn has no horrors of the descendants past life. It was fully purged. In place of the past Harry witnesses through the Louis telescoping view what is Zayn’s prospective life going forward over the years. These premonition-like fragments of memories yet to be made are glimpses into Zayn’s beautiful future from his point of view.

The longer Zayn fucks Louis the more years pass. Each new milestone of the future opens to Zayn after each break which Harry kinda assumes is timed to Louis orgasming as he does multiple times while Zayn dicks him. This fractured story of the future shows Zayn as he ages, aging with his life-partner Liam. Each of them coming to having a mortal life so fulfilling most mere mortals could only be jealous. 

Zayn’s finishes like Liam being spent after numerous imbedded cum dumps making Louis all the more a mess. When he falls off to Louis’ side Liam makes welcome of Zayn with open arms. 

The act of Zayn making his finish restores for Harry seeing through his own eyes their here and now, no longer privy to Louis telescopic sharing of what is meant to be for Liam and Zayn, a lovers-life. Long and fulfilling.

Harry looks up to see they are joined again by others. This time it’s Niall and Shawn.

The very giddy, touchy couple don’t seem phased by finding this foursome there in the open, one being bred, apparently in turns. Indeed they both take on a look of hopeful optimism.

They take to their knees. The crowding around Louis is one issue. Another is the mat of jizz under him from his lovers sending him to orgasm again and again. It’s a mess. It smells of sex. It should be horrible to consider entering this realm that would shame the best of all historical orgy myths. 

For Niall and Shawn the scene seems not a problem. Niall simply looks at Harry like to have Harry’s permission is all he needs. Harry nods. 

Permission granted by Harry, Niall asks Shawn, “Top or bottom?” 

Niall pulls Louis off the grass from the face-plant on the cum-slicked grass as Shawn decides, “Bottom.” 

That said Shawn lays down on the grass looking up to the stars. His cock he frees from his hastily opened pants. Shawn wields his big cock in one hand so it is held posting straight up, proud and ready. Once Niall pulls Louis over to straddle Shawn’s lap, penetration achieved with such ease given what use Louis has had. Niall closes the space between he and the cojoined Louis and Shawn his posting dick in his hand. It’s not a strain to double stuff Louis, not after Liam then Zayn. Shawn’s size nearly matches Liam’s though so when Niall shoves in his cock Louis must feel the virgining sensation of the s tightness like when this orgy first began.

He’s full.

Very full.

Held by the hands of the two new lovers he lays his head back on Niall’s shoulder, his back to Niall’s chest, cradled bweteen the hands of the one under him, and the one behind him he coos. “Oh so full again.” Louis’ hands clench on Shawn’s pecs, his barely-there nails dig in to skin. 

The biting nails makes Shawn arch shoving harder into Louis. This is clearly Louis intent because another of those wispy gasps is muttered through his lips followed with his “oh, yas, yas, so foo-sh...” 

For whatever it’s worth “foosh” must be a good thing because the two lads who are getting ridden by the bottom they share are captured in a determined control of his pelvis movements like being twice dicked and double stuffed is simple a continuum of the kind thing Louis thrives on. Harry wonders what the crowning jewel will be when his own throbbing cock reminds him; interest has been more than peaked for sometime. 

Harry leans in. This has Louis looking at him their eyes holding the others for a few silent exchanges before Louis releases his grip on Shawn’s pecs. His hands reach out for Harry’s hands. Harry leans in more to kiss him as they hold hands, and again as Louis is being bred, the telescoping of images flood from Louis to be shared with Harry. 

The intriguing thing is how this time it is again not past-memories but scenes of things meant to be that channel from Louis to Harry’s in a shared narrative of the lives of bonded lovers Niall and Shawn. This time, unlike with Zayn and Liam, there are children, four of them. Some look like Niall. Others resemble Shawn. Harry also gets a fleeting glimpse of some young woman, the mother. A surrogate perhaps? 

Like with Zayn and Liam this life-course premonition shows them aging through the years, their children grown, having children of their own. Always it is story of a future of a family committed, always happy, living the best sort of life. 

This makes Harry wonder for the first time how he’s forgotten he’d always or wanted children. From the time he was a human child he yearns for being surrounded with other children, littler ones, babies and toddler to play with. As Niall and Shawn reach their saturation in pleasure in having Louis Harry wonders what is ahead for he and Louis in this new form he has assumed. He stays with supporting Louis, there to sweep Louis into his arms as soon as the two lovers falter. 

For Harry there is no greater good purpose than to be there with his eternal lover. Always getting a part of him, a part Louis has given to no other something. A part of him that Louis saved for a millennium for only Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Another fic next based on the love to hate hate to love theme. Admittedly it’s overworked by better writers so no promises this is going to be any better than what is out there. The central idea is characters based in the modeling world. A little Love/Hate triangle (Louis Harry Zayn) of course with bottom!Louis. Of course with Larry endgame. A mood board will go up on my Tumblr so you can check that out to see which Harry, Louis looks are represented and the inspiration. A dress the actress Tessa Thompson who played Valkyrie in Thor Ragnorock wore spurred this on. Just that one image and talk on the Bottom_Louis_Fic_Fest 2019 exchange about love-hate got stuck in my head now. And speaking of Blff2019...there are so many really great fics there! I’ve had to space out reading them to savor them over time - read them all, shower the authors with some praise and thank you for reading, sharing and commenting!  
Also I have a prompt from someone to write a snowboarder pro Louis and a goofy Marcel. As a passionate skier I could get into that.  
Thoughts?


End file.
